Jinchuriki: The Abandoned Race
by KingSeahawk
Summary: What happens when Naruto leaves before he can become a shinobi of the Leaf. What happens when he finds out what and more importantly who he is? Watch as the the abandoned race rise up and show the world they were wrong to put them down like dogs.
1. Chapter I

**Jinchuriki: The Abandoned Race**

 **Yo guys KingSeahawk here I got this inspiration from the episode where we see Killer Bee's dream of all the Jinchuriki coming together and getting those awesome white uniforms. Episode four hundred and something. Anyhow this will focus on that issue where the Jinchuriki abandon the people that abandoned them first. Village bashing, people bashing, bashings of all sorts.**

Naruto was a teenager, 15 years young to be exact, from a village called Konoha. He grew up with people scorning him and hating him for a seemingly unknown reason. Well one day after Naruto failed the genin exam for the third time he was approached by one of his senseis, Mizuki, a normal heighted man with silver hair.

He offered Naruto an "alternate" test, if he could steal the Hokage's scroll without being detected and deliver it to him. Naruto did so but what he didn't know was that the test was fake. Mizuki just wanted the scroll for himself. Well while he waited for Mizuki Naruto decided to learn something from inside. Well in a short time he learned a new jutsu and something completely life changing.

Naruto Uzumaki was the son of the Fourth Hokage, his hero, Minato Namikaze, and Konoha's Red Death, also one of his heroes, Kushina Uzumaki. Naruto began to cry from this information he just learned. He read everything about the night he born, he read about how his father sealed half of the Nine tails within him. Now he knew why he was hated by everyone. But he read that his father wished for him to be seen as a hero.

Naruto learned what it was to be a Jinchuriki and he learned that there are eight others like him across the world. Naruto's normally ocean blue eyes became cold and icy blue. Only one thought went through his mind, get the hell outta Konoha once he got what was rightfully his.

Mizuki arrived and Iruka another one of Naruto's sensei who was actually genuine to him arrived and they fought it out until Naruto summoned over 2000 shadow clones in a fit of rage. They all beat Mizuki within an inch of his life. Iruka got injured from Mizuki's giant shuriken, and couldn't help but stay down. Naruto threw the scroll to Iruka and left without a word.

ANBU arrived 15 minutes later along with every ninja and the Hokage arrived and heard the story from Iruka. None were in a hurry to leave which is a huge mistake as Naruto got to the Hokage's office removed his father's picture and took everything from behind it: a sword, 3 scrolls, a world map, his father's Hokage robe, jonin vest, along with his mother's jonin vest and their headbands.

"Thank you for looking out for me mom…dad. I'll save the Jinchuriki from their pain and we will unite." Naruto said softly and left to his apartment, grabbed his necessities and vanished into the night.

Naruto ran as fast as he could for a week straight until he came upon a small town and he decided to rest there for a bit before planning out the rest of his life.

That whole week Naruto was gone no one seemed to notice that he was gone until the villagers began talking about how no one has seen him since the scroll incident.

 **Hokage's Office**

"Lord Hokage." Said an ANBU kneeling.

"Yes, what is it Eagle?"

"The council has assembled and is requesting your presence sir."

"What do they want now?" Hiruzen grumbled

"No idea, but they said it was urgent and the village's future depended on it." Eagle finished

"Very well come along." Hiruzen said and went to the meeting.

 **Council Meeting Chambers**

Hiruzen Sarutobi walked in and took a seat like everyone else was and the meeting began.

"Why has the council brought me here when I have work to do?"

"Hiruzen it seems that the Jinchuriki Naruto Uzumaki has gone missing. Did you know of this?" Said an old man with a cane, covered up right arm, and bandaged eye, with an X scar on his chin.

"I'm sure Naruto is just hiding out somewhere in the village avoiding the villagers because of recent events." Hiruzen said

"No that boy has left and we have no idea where he has gone to." Replied the crippled old man.

"Are you sure of this Danzo?" Hiruzen asked

"Absolutely." Danzo replied

Hiruzen sighed at this, "Then what do you suggest we do Danzo since I guess you were the one who called this meeting?"

"Mark him as a missing shinobi and have him returned to us for a good amount of money." Danzo said

"Impossible." Said a man with two scars across his face and his hair up in a pineapple ponytail.

"And why not Shikaku?" Danzo asked

"Because Naruto didn't pass his graduation exam again. So how can you mark a shinobi hopeful who never made it? We'll look like idiots marking Naruto, who's technically a civilian as missing. Others will just write it off as him moving away and not telling anyone because he has no family left. So marking him as a missing shinobi is out of the question." Shikaku said

"Insightful as always Shikaku." Hiruzen said grinning.

"Alright how about I look for Naruto around the village, if nothing I'll send out our 3 best ANBU squads to find him and add Kakashi's summonings to help out." Hiruzen said getting a nod from everyone but Danzo who looked angry.

"Very well then meeting adjourned." Hiruzen said as he left straight to Naruto's rundown apartment.

Inside he knew that Naruto had left looking at the state of the room. Everything was in order, and Naruto only took what he needed and the room smelled of disinfectants to help cover up his scent to make it harder to be tracked.

'That boy is smarter than people give him credit for.' Hiruzen said and left to his office and stared at the picture of Minato and noticed something was…off about it?

Taking a closer look Hiruzen saw that the picture had been moved before. Hiruzen took the picture off and saw that there was a space that could fit a nice amount of things in it if organized well enough.

Then it hit him Naruto took back everything that rightfully belongs to him and left. 'Damn he took everything from Minato and Kushina that were left to him. He could be miles from us by now.' Hiruzen thought.

"ANBU!" He barked and 3 ANBU squads showed up.

"Yes Lord Hokage?" one ANBU asked

"Teams 1-3 are to look for Naruto Uzumaki and bring him back to the village alive. Do not use deadly force, just enough to bring him down and back. Also some information form Iruka…he knows that Shadow Clone Jutsu so be careful. Dismissed!" Hiruzen said and they vanished leaving to find Naruto.

 **Meanwhile with Naruto**

Naruto stopped in a small town and was relaxing at a hotel until he heard some noise down stairs in the lobby. He went to check it out and he saw a blonde haired woman screaming about paying back her debts when she gets the money.

Immediately Naruto noticed 2 things: #1 she has a huge butt. #2 her breasts are the biggest he's ever seen.

Naruto decided to jump in the situation and help out. "I'm sorry sir my Baa-chan here's so drunk she forgot she left the money in her room. Here you go sir and sorry about the trouble she caused." Naruto said bowing.

"Thanks kid-hey wait there's some extra money here." He said

"For the trouble she caused you, again I'm really sorry." Naruto said

The man thanked Naruto for the money and left, all the while the black haired woman with the blonde saw how he just jumped in and practically saved their asses from being run out of the town.

"Thank you for helping out." She said to Naruto.

"It's no problem. You guys have a room?" He asked

"Actually with all the debt Lady Tsunade has acquired we can't afford any rooms." She said

"What's your name?" He asked

"Shizune and you are?"

"Naruto Uzumaki, pleasure to meet you and your friend-"

"Master. She's my master and teacher." Shizune said

"Oh, well no matter. I have some extra space in my room if you two want to crash there for a while and she can sleep off the alcohol." Naruto offered

"Thank you so much we'll take the offer." Shizune said and Naruto knocked out Tsunade and gave her a piggy back ride to his room and could feel her breasts pressed up against him and he couldn't help but blush a bit.

Naruto got the two situated in his room. Naruto and Shizune got to talking about their lives and Naruto told Shizune about how he was running away from Konoha to gather the Jinchuriki and unite them together and how they'll all watch each other's back and be a family.

"So Shizune if Konoha comes and they question you on my whereabouts please don't tell them that I'm headed to the Sand village to find the One Tails Jinchuriki. And then somehow find the others." Naruto said

"Alright Naruto since you helped out Lady Tsunade I'll help you out, and you're in luck because I know where all the Jinchuriki live." Shizune said

"Thank you so much Shizune, you have no idea how much this means to me." Naruto said hugging her and she blushed because of the lack of contact from males she gets and the fact that Naruto is a pretty damn good looking teenager if she admits it herself.

A week passed by and Naruto, Tsunade and Shizune became friends. Naruto had a bet with Tsunade that would cover up his tracks for a while. If he won he could decide if he wanted to pay off Tsunade's debts, Tsunade would go back to Konoha to be his connection from within, and keep his whereabouts secret to even her sensei. If Tsunade won he would have to pay off all of her current debts and future ones (I mean come on we all know she will have future debt somehow), she doesn't have to go back to Konoha to be his connection, and she doesn't have to keep his whereabouts and plans a secret.

 **Flashback**

 **Lemon Start**

The terms were set the two agreed to them and now they needed to come up with the actual activity they shall participate in. They wrote down some ideas and just to be a smartass Tsunade wrote down sex as an option. 'Not like this will be picked and even if it is I can outlast this virgin any day of the week.' Tsunade thought

Shizune picked out a piece of paper and looked at it and fainted. Naruto and Tsunade raised their eyebrows and read it together and both blondes couldn't believe their luck.

Naruto was hoping to bang Tsunade and now he gets the chance to do that. On the other hand Tsunade couldn't believe that sex was actually picked.

"Alright Tsunade-chan what did you mean by sex?" Naruto asked with a fox like grin.

"Well after 3 hours whoever cums the most loses. It can be from oral, vaginal, or anal sex." Tsunade explained

"Well let's get started then." Naruto said as he stripped down to his boxers.

Tsunade stripped down to her bra and panties and saw the bulge in Naruto's boxers. 'That has to be some henge or genjutsu. A kid his age wouldn't have a cock that big.' Tsunade thought

"Alright Naruto take off the jutsu." Tsunade said

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked

"The jutsu on your dick. There's no way a kid like you has a dick that big." Tsunade said

"Well you better believe it because I do have a dick this big." Naruto said taking off his boxers and letting his 11 inch cock pop out.

Tsunade's eye got wide as she realized one thing. She's gonna lose this bet. 'Well might as well enjoy the ride.' She thought and wasted no time on sucking his dick.

The whole time Tsunade was looking up at him and slobbering all over his cock. Naruto was so turned on he lost himself in the moment and shoved Tsunade down to take his whole cock and deep throat him.

Naruto moaned while Tsunade didn't even flinch and just accepted his length and girth. Tsunade moaned causing Naruto to feel the vibrations and exploded into her mouth drowning Tsunade in cum.

When Naruto finished cumming he was panting but he was still hard. 'Damn is he trying to kill me with sperm?' Tsunade thought

Naruto fell on his back on the bed and Tsunade took the advantage by getting on top and straddling him. She rub his head against her pussy lips getting her wet before she dropped on Naruto taking him in one go and had a huge orgasm from it. "FUCK! NARUTO YOU'RE HUGE! OH KAMI I'M CUMMING JUST FROM TAKING YOUR COCK…FUCK ME HARD BABY!" Tsunade screamed

Naruto grabbed Tsunade's hips and started to thrust upwards causing Tsunade to just keeping moaning. "Damn how are you so tight?" Naruto asked

"You're…only my…second…Naruto-kun!" Tsunade said before another orgasm smashed into her.

"I'M CUMMING AGAIN!" Tsunade yelled and clamped down on Naruto making him cum straight in her womb. "ME TOO!" Naruto grunted and shot his load deep in her pussy.

Naruto rolled them over and Tsunade grinned looking into his eyes. "Still tied up at 2 virgin-kun." Tsunade said smiling lustfully but regretted it as Naruto began to pound into her mercilessly.

"Not for long hime." Naruto said as he continued to bury his rod in Tsunade's warm caverns.

Naruto latched his mouth onto one of her breasts and teased her nipple by licking it and nibbling on it. Tsunade was a moaning mess under Naruto as he hit all the right places.

'Goddamn he's so good hitting all of my sensitive spots. SHIT! OH FUCK, how did he know about them!?' Tsunade thought as she came again.

With Naruto not stopping she was already on the brink of another orgasm but thought she could contain it. Well until Naruto shoved his ring and middle fingers in her butthole causing her to clamp down and cum again screaming to the heavens. "OH SHIT! YOU'RE MAKING ME CUM AGAIN BABY! I FUCKING LOVE YOU NARUTO!" Tsunade screamed

"SHUT THE FUCK UP GODDAMNIT!" Came from next door.

Tsunade looked at Naruto who just nodded and she did what she planned, "YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP! I'VE GOT THE BEST COCK IN THE WORLD DESTROYING MY PUSSY AND I'LL LET THE WORLD KNOW ABOUT IT IF I WANT SO FUCK YOU ASSHOLE!" Tsunade yelled back and it turned on Naruto so much he instantly came causing another orgasm from Tsunade.

After 3 hours Naruto eventually wore Tsunade out and pulled ahead winning the bet 27-10. Each time Naruto came it was in Tsunade's pussy, besides the blowjob of course.

 **Flashback End**

 **Lemon End**

"Well you beat me fair and square kid. I'll return to Konoha to give you updates and keep your whereabouts secret." Tsunade said

"And here's the money to pay off the debts." Naruto said handing a scroll to Shizune.

"Naruto where are you headed now?" Tsunade asked

"The Hidden Sand Village, the One Tails Jinchuriki lives there and I want to get him on my side. Oh and if you get pregnant just send me a letter and I'll come check up on you." Naruto said as he gave one last hug to Shizune and a huge and kiss to Tsunade before squeezing her breasts and slapping her ass making Tsunade moan and then took off.

"That idiot." Tsunade said

"Huh, did you say something Lady Tsunade?" Shizune asked

"He doesn't know that I'm 50, he probably thinks I'm in my 20s and can still have kids. I'd hate to break it to him the next time we see him." Tsunade said as she turned the opposite direction of Naruto and left to return to Konoha. Unknown to her that she really was pregnant because fuck nature.

 **Naruto Mindscape**

"Huh where am I?"

There was a loud grumbling noise and Naruto followed it until it opened up to a massive room with huge bars going from the ground to the ceiling like it was holding something back.

"What is this place?" Naruto asked to no one in particular.

A red eye with slitted pupils opened up and looked at Naruto.

" **Seems like my jailor finally payed me a visit. To what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you kit?"** Kurama asked mockingly.

"So you're the Nine Tailed Fox dad wrote about in his letter." Naruto said

" **You're not surprised to see me? Don't hate me for all the pain I've caused you? Nothing?"** Kurama asked genuinely surprised.

"Like I said it was in dad's letter. I just wanted to let you know that I'm headed to the Sand Village and that I'm no longer apart of the Leaf Village." Naruto said

" **Good I hate the Leaf."** Kurama said

"You and me both." Naruto replied looking down.

"So I'm going to recruit all the Jinchuriki in the world. We'll live together do missions together and no one will treat us bad again." Naruto said with pure determination.

" **You know you're not that bad you don't blame me for everything bad that's happened and you want to unite the Jinchuriki. I kinda like you kit, so I won't stand in your way unless I have a reason to. From here on out I'll fully support you."** Kurama said before he noticed it was getting really hot inside.

"Is it me or is it really hot in here?" Naruto asked

" **Where did you say you were going again?"**

"Suna, why?"

" **DUMBASS WE'RE IN THE DESERT BY NOW WITH YOU RUNNING ON AUTOPILOT WITHOUT ANY FUCKING WATER! KAMI YOU CAN BE SMART AND NOBLE ONE SECOND AND A COMPLETE DUNCE THE NEXT!"** Kurama roared forcing Naruto outside his mind and Naruto just collapsed in the sand, exhausted from all the running his body did.

Four people out in a distance saw something strange in the desert and checked it out. The last thing Naruto saw was green eyes and blonde hair.


	2. Chapter II

**Jinchuriki The Abandoned Race Chapter II: Burning Sand Cooling Teal**

 **I'm back after a long hiatus but don't count on me being able to pump out chapters like I use to. I'll probably do one per month so just a heads up. Before you ask NO my stories are not up for adoption, but thank you for telling me that you would like to continue. If you want to do a story similar to mine let me know first so I can give you permission and keep up with the story myself, and tell me which story you want to make a "Parody" of sorts to. Thank you and enjoy my first chapter of 2016.**

"Hey what's that over there?" Said a girl about 17 years old with blonde hair tied up in four pigtails with teal green eyes.

Her team looked over and saw what looked like a person face down in the sand. "I don't know." Said a man with cloth covering half his face.

"Well let's check it out!" She said and took off.

"TEMARI WAIT! IT COULD BE A TRAP!" The man yelled at Temari.

The man and only one of the two boys present, who looked to be 16 took off after her. The other boy with red hair just kept walking their original course not caring about what happened to the person in the sand.

Temari was the first to arrive and saw that it was a kid that couldn't be older than 15. 'He's kinda cute.' She thought to herself as she lifted him up and her teammates helped her carry him back to their village, more like they carried and she watched while walking.

 **6 hours later in a hospital**

Temari was sitting in a hospital room with the person she rescued. She looked him over and noticed that for a 15 year old his body stats were more like a 19 year old.

'I wonder if he's a ninja? If so he's got to be fit.' She thought "One peak wouldn't hurt." She said and went to the bed holding Naruto.

She slowly took off the sheet all the way. Bad mistake since the nurses stripped him of all his clothes, _**ALL**_ his clothes. Temari was frozen at what she saw. First off he was ripped, his arms and forearms looked like they went through a shit ton of training, his pecks were extremely defined, an 8 pack and defined obliques, quads, hamstrings, and calves. Second thing she noticed he had a giant cock even when limp. She somehow from somewhere got a tape measure and measured his dick to be 6.5 inches long when it's soft.

Her mouth was watering at this point, 'I wonder how big it is when it's hard? From what I hear from the woman at bars 6.5 inches is big, but that has to be when it's hard. They also said anything from 7-10 was huge and anything bigger is unheard of.' She thought

"So if he's already "big" when he's soft he's got to be "huge" when he's hard, there's no way he's bigger than 10 inches." She said

Her eyes then wondered on down and she saw how big his balls were. 'They're the size of fucking dumplings!'

 **Lime ALERT!**

Temari had had enough and decided to lock the door, close the blinds and got busy getting him hard to see just how big he is. She tentatively grasped the impressive man meat and began to lightly stroke him, afraid that he'd wake up but seeing as nothing happened to him waking up or his cock she got more daring and went faster. That's when she saw results as his cock grew and she stopped to measure. 9 inches! 'And he's still not hard!' She kept going but knew what she had to do.

She gave his cock a couple of licks before taking his cock in one go. She noticed how he got bigger as it took longer to reach the base and he was hitting the back of her throat. She kept going as she got addicted to the taste of his cock and wanted to see him cum to see just how much cum his balls hold.

Naruto was slowly waking up as he felt something hot and wet around his cock, something he's felt only one other time, with Tsunade, and it felt great. He opened his eyes and quickly noticed that he was in a hospital and the girl sucking his dick was someone he's never seen before so he deduced that he's not in a Konoha hospital.

'She's pretty damn good.' He thought and kept acting like he was asleep while she pushed him further to the edge. Then out of nowhere Naruto slammed her head to his pelvis and he came hard. Temari was taken by surprise and held onto his strong thighs while she desperately tried to swallow his cum, but to no avail the cum came pouring out of her mouth and onto her top. She decided the best course of action would be to come up for air, bad mistake. Once she did she got blasted with five shots to her face and hair.

"Thanks for that. I feel a lot better." Naruto said grinning down at Temari and he finally got a good look at her once she ate all the cum.

"Your welcome." Temari said turning away and blushing.

"Wow." He replied

"What?" She asked as she turned back to come face to face with his cock that was still hard. She blushed hard again and looked up and her blush got deeper as she finally got to see him awake.

'He's so hot!' She thought

"You're beautiful miss, I'm sorry I never got your name. I'm Naruto by the way." He said

"Temari, nice to meet you Naruto." She said as she took his hand and he helped her up.

"Why don't we take this off." He said more than asked as he took off her dirtied top and left her in a tank top and spandex. One thing stood out and that would be her nipples which were extremely hard and Naruto could see them, plus he noted that she had some pretty big breasts.

"So how big are they?" Naruto just came out and asked.

"How big are what?" Temari replied

"You know your breasts, how big are they if you don't mind me asking, I mean you sucked my cock without my permission, it's only fair you tell me." He said

Temari opened her mouth ready to say no but thought about it and decided what the hell she'll tell him. "They're E cups, almost F cups." She said

"They're beautiful Tema-chan." He said and she didn't even notice the nickname he gave her as she was too busy blushing.

"Umm where are we by the way?" He asked

"Sunagakure's Hospital." She said

"And one more thing." He said

"Sure, what's up?"

"Can I get some clothes and check out?"

"Oh yeah, and I'll check you out."

"I think you already did that." Naruto said laughing at the pun.

"You idiot!" she said punching his arm and she winced as it hurt a little.

"You ok Tema-chan?" He asked with concern and took her hand to look at it. "I trained a lot so what you see is 100% muscle." He said grinning sheepishly, while scratching the back of his head.

"I can tell." Temari said getting a good look at his whole upper body.

"So… about those clothes." Naruto said

"Oh right!" Temari said getting out of her stupor and grabbed his clothes before handing them to him, "Um Naruto these look a bit too small for you." She said holding them up.

"Guess I have to try them to see." He said taking them from her and he just looked at her when she sat down looking at him.

"What're you doing?" He asked

"Waiting for you to get changed." She replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I know, but you're going to watch?" He asked

"I sucked your cock, I don't think me watching you change into clothes should bother you, besides…" She said getting up and walking up to him wrapping her arms around his neck and bringing his head down, "I was thinking that later tonight you and I could have some fun since I don't have any missions for the next 10 days." She said and Naruto got a huge blush knowing what she meant. She pecked his lips smiling and watched as he got changed.

The clothes were extremely too small. His shirt was now a muscle shirt and his pants became shorts that were too tight.

"I think I need to go shopping." Naruto said

"My thoughts exactly." Temari said as she took his hand in hers and walked out and checked him out of the hospital before going to a department store in the retail section of the village.

Temari led Naruto to a shinobi clothing store and there he picked out a black version of clothes he like and a white version. (Uniform he wears in Bee's dream of the Jinchuriki being united). He bought a few pairs each from there and then they started to walk out with Temari asking him questions.

"So where are you from Naruto?"

Naruto hesitated at first not wanting to tell in case they might send him back or kill him but he decided that being killed wouldn't be the worst thing to happen to him so he went for it. "I ran away from Konoha after finding out about some stuff that was kept a secret from me for my whole life." He said looking down

"Oh I'm so sorry, I had no idea, please forgive me Naruto." Temari said

"It's fine, I'm still trying to adjust to it and everything."

"So did you become a shinobi?"

"No the Academy there deemed me "Not good enough" and failed the test. Another of my sensei's came up to me to give me an "Alternate test" which was just a plan for him to steal the Forbidden Scroll. He wanted me to get it and give it to him saying that if I did that then I would automatically get the rank of genin. I learned that it was fake, beat him until he was barely breathing then left the scroll there, went to the Hokage's office took off the picture of the Fourth Hokage and found some items in there, took them and left the village and ended up waking seeing you." Naruto said

"Wow that's some story. You seem like a really sweet guy and really strong and skilled. I don't know why Konoha failed you but maybe we can find a spot for you here in Suna. Maybe keep you here for my sake." She said the last part under her breath.

"What was that last part?"

"Nothing, come on let's get you some gear." She said walking hand in hand with him to the lone shinobi store in the village. Temari bought Naruto some kunai, shuriken and some scrolls just in case of anything.

Temari took Naruto's hand as they walked together towards Temari's apartment. She rented one because she wanted to get away from her father and her family.

"So you live here all by yourself?" Naruto asked looking around her place.

"Yeah, I moved out of the house that I shared with my two brothers and father right when I turned 18. I've only been living here for a short while to be honest." Temari said as she went to her bedroom with his new clothes.

"So where am I gonna live Temari?" Naruto asked

"With me of course." She replied from her room.

"Right, of course." Naruto repeated softly

"What about sleeping arrangements?" He asked

"What about them?" She replied

"Well, ya know, like where am I gonna sleep?"

"With me Naruto-kun."

"I'm sorry what was that?!" He asked flabbergasted

"With me dummy, there's only one bed so it's only right that you sleep in the same bed as me. I'm not gonna let you sleep on the couch." She said

"Oh, well okay, if you say so." Naruto said going into the bedroom and saw that Temari had a Queen sized bed, big enough for the two of them.

"Wow your room has a ton of nice stuff." Naruto said in awe of all the luxurious items around her room.

"Well when you're the Kazekage's only daughter you tend to get "gifts" from people." She said

"YOU'RE THE KAZEKAGE'S DAUGHTER!" Naruto yelled

"Guess I forgot to mention that." Temari said grinning

"So you live here to get away from all the attention huh?" Naruto asked

"Yeah, that's why I moved out." Temari said dejectedly

"I understand that feeling of being the center of attention when you don't want to be." Naruto said as he hugged Temari from behind resting his chin on her left shoulder.

Temari turned her head to look up at him with a look of confusion on her face. "What do you mean Naruto-kun?"

Naruto looked down and said softly, "I'm the Nine Tails Jinchuriki."

Temari's eyes shot open and she got out of Naruto's grip and turned around looking horrified as she took a few steps back. 'Is he like Gaara, could he be insane like him?' She asked herself

Naruto looked at her confused and started to slowly walk forward with his hands up to show he wasn't going to do anything. "Temari what's wrong, please tell me what's going on inside of your head." He said

"A-Are you like my brother?"

"What do you mean Temari?"

"My youngest brother Gaara is this village's Jinchuriki, the One Tail Shukaku. Are you insane like him?" She asked

"If you mean has the beast taken over my mind then no, I'm in control of me, only when I'm angry does he try to take over but it hasn't happened."

"Okay. Okay." Temari said looking down and to her left as Naruto came up to her and hugged her again and she buried her head in his shirt.

"I promise I won't hurt you and I'll always be here for you Temari." He said soothingly and she calmed down.

"It's been a long day why don't we go to sleep for now?" Naruto suggested and Temari just nodded her head in acceptance.

It was only 5 in the afternoon but both were exhausted from today. Naruto slipped in bed first nude and Temari undressed in front of him making him blush seeing her naked as she then got in bed with him nude as well. The two blondes were facing each other and Naruto wrapped his arms around he protectively and held her close letting her know that he would always protect her.

They soon drifted off to sleep and waited to see what the next day had in store for them.

The next day came and Naruto and Temari were still sleeping in each other's arms. There was a loud knocking on the door and someone yelling for Temari.

"What is it Konkurō?" Temari asked looking extremely tired

"It's time to train Temari you got 15 minutes. Sensei and Gaara are already there. Is everything okay? You're always there before sensei and I." Konkurō said

"Yeah, I'm fine just a long day yesterday. Oh and Naruto is going to join us." Temari said

"Who's Naruto?" Konkurō asked

"The guy we found in the desert. He's gonna join us for training. Speaking of which why do we have training today? I thought we had the next 10 days off." Temari said

"Yeah well Baki called for it since Naruto was found. I'm pretty sure it has to do with him and how we're gonna need to respond to him." Konkurō said

"Alright, I'll be there soon." Temari said closing the door and Konkurō left to their training ground outside of the village.

Temari went back in to get Naruto up and get ready only to find that he wasn't anywhere to be found. She saw her window was open and knew that he overheard everything and took off probably spooked a little hearing that there was a meeting that concerned him.

Naruto followed Konkurō to where they were training unknown to the Sand shinobi's knowledge.

'Kurama I need you to suppress my chakra output so no one can detect us.' Naruto said mentally to the fox.

' **I'm already on it Naruto.'** Kurama responded and soon Naruto was off the grid and untraceable via chakra.

Naruto arrived and found Konkurō with Gaara and Baki and hid away in some of the only trees in Suna.

"Temari, where's Naruto?" Konkurō asked

"I don't know, he spent the night with me but after we finished talking I was going to get him up and he wasn't there anymore." Temari said

"Well that doesn't matter. From the nurses, we've learned that is chakra capacity is enormous. Even more than Gaara's." Baki said which really caught the attention of the older siblings while Gaara was interested in killing him.

"I know I promised you guys time off but I have another mission for you guys. Find Naruto, and learn who he is and what his plans are." Baki said

All of a sudden Gaara's sand shot out to a tree and Naruto jumped out of them and revealed himself with red eyes and slitted pupils.

"I'M RIGHT HERE BASTARDS!" Naruto yelled pissed off

"Naruto please calm down. You have to understand where we're coming from, please Naruto." Temari said begging Naruto to hopefully calm him down.

"If you want information you better beat me in a fight!" Naruto snapped back

Temari stepped forward only for Naruto to disappear and reappear behind her and chop her in the neck knocking her out.

'He's fast.' Baki thought

Konkurō tried to go at Naruto with his crow puppet only for Naruto to punch through Crow and then make contact with Konkurō who coughed up blood and passed out.

'And strong.' Baki thought

"Gaara he's yours I'm gonna get Temari and Konkurō to the hospital. Don't kill him." Baki said picking up Konkurō and Temari and taking off to the village.

"You smell like a fox. Mother wants your blood." Gaara said which didn't faze Naruto at all.

"Then come get it bastard!" Naruto yelled as Naruto took off and was moving faster than Gaara could track. Naruto came in for a punch only for some sand to block it and then wrap around his arm. Naruto tried to pull out of the sand but couldn't.

"Now **Sand Burial**!" Gaara said and crushed Naruto's arm causing him to scream out in agony. The same time Gaara crushed his arm Kurama was fully healing it. It was a constant feeling of his bones being crushed and them being fully healed only to be crushed again.

" **Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu**!" Naruto yelled as 500 Narutos popped into existence.

Gaara's eyes widened seeing so many and let go of the original and he dashed back hiding among the clones. The ensuing fight was brutal. Clones would jump in trying to land a hit only for Gaara to pop them out of existence with a swipe of sand. It kept going on like this for a while. Soon all of the clones were gone and both Naruto and Gaara were fatigued a bit. Naruto vanished in an instant and reappeared right in front of Gaara and sucker punched him causing Gaara to fly back and spit up some blood. Naruto was smirking thinking he was getting somewhere only for Gaara to scream as he tasted his own blood and soon passed out. 'That's it?' Naruto thought as his eyes returned to normal. Then sand started to gather to Gaara and soon cover him as it grew to a huge sand dune and finally started to take shape.

'Um Kurama what the fuck is that!?' He exclaimed mentally

' **Shukaku the One Tail Beast**.' Kurama responded

'Should I be worried, cause I feel like I should seeing the One Tail Beast is towering over my ass.'

' **Not too much, we can take him. Just summon me and we'll be fine**.' Kurama said mentally

'I don't know if you forgot but I don't exactly know the summoning jutsu you stupid fox!'

' **HOW DID YOU NOT LEARN THE SUMMONING JUTSU WHEN YOU HAD THAT SUPER SCROLL IN YOUR POSSESSION A FEW DAYS AGO YOU IDIOT!** '

'Because the summoning jutsu isn't forbidden dumbass!'

' **Well then screw you Naruto figure out how to beat this Tanuki scum on your own**.'

'Fine I will.' Naruto responded with sass and finished their internal convo only to see a sand arm smack his ass so hard he flew into the wall of Suna which was 1.5 miles away.

"Alright if that's how you wanna play you son of a bitch." Naruto said wiping the blood from his lip and getting out of the wall and charging back at the Tailed Beast.

'Let's try this fire style and see how he likes it.' Naruto thought as he jumped in the air and said " **Fire Style: Hiding in Ash Jutsu!** " Naruto covered Shukaku's field of vision and planned for his next move.

" **Wind Style: Air Bullet!** " Shukaku yelled and shot out multiple bullets of air and it cleared away the ash and fire to reveal 1000 Narutos.

"Here we go guys let's finish this fight." "RIGHT!" His clones yelled back. Then they all jumped into the air and started to lay down punches. Shukaku used his tail to swipe them away from existence and left about 50. 'Alright Naruto think. What can I do?' Then it hit him. Mentally relaying the message his clones threw kunai with exploding tags on them. They detonated right in Shukaku's face blinding him. Two clones grabbed the original Naruto's arms and threw him up to Shukaku's head. Naruto got on the head and started to charge to Gaara to wake him up. He was just about to sucker punch Gaara across his face but Shukaku interfered and stopped the punch with his arm. **'Not this time Tanuki! YOU WON'T BEAT ME, NEVER I REFUSE TO ALLOW IT TO HAPPEN!'** Kurama yelled inside of Naruto and Naruto was soon covered in orange chakra. "Wake up you bastard!" Naruto yelled and headbutted Gaara. Blood came down each of their foreheads. Gaara started to wake up causing the sand to harden and crack before breaking down where the Jinchuriki fell hard into the sand that turned to glass from Naruto's fire technique causing more cuts on their bodies.

Naruto stood up and started to walk towards Gaara as Gaara had a look of fear in his eyes. "What makes you so strong?" Gaara asked in fear.

"Because I have the memories of my parents and I have Kurama to protect. And my dream of uniting the Jinchuriki. Protecting things and people precious to me makes me strong Gaara. I want you to join me Gaara, travel with me to help find the others. We'll protect each other so others can't mistreat us. I went through hell back where I'm from and I know you have too. I can see it, so why don't you join me?" Naruto asked

Gaara looked to the sky before responding. "Having those precious to you makes you strong huh? Well then maybe I should find those precious to me so I can become strong like you Naruto. Thank you."

"That's what friends are for Gaara." Naruto said smiling at him.

"Friend? Even after everything I've done to you, you still call me friend?" Gaara asked shocked

"Yeah. You're like me Gaara so we need to be friends. I'm gonna go on a journey to find the other Jinchuriki and unite them all so no one can mistreat us ever again."

"You know that actually sounds nice. But I need to protect those precious to me here. Like my brother, sister and sensei."

"I understand Gaara. Contact me when the time is right. For now, though I will head to the Land of Earth then Waterfall, followed by Lightning and finally Water. Oh, and take this." Naruto said tossing Gaara a headband with the kanji for 1 on it.

"What is this?"

"That is the number one. Keep it with you in case someone tries to say that they're you, you can prove that you are the real Gaara. Plus, it represents what Tailed Beast you have. I've got one with the number 9 on it. Every Jinchuriki will get one with the number of tails that they have."

"That makes sense and thanks Naruto. Why don't you heal up before leaving?"

"Because I need to gather the Jinchuriki soon. I feel that something big is going to happen in the next few years. I'll be taking a path through the Land of Birds then through Earth on my way to Iwagakure. Goodbye Gaara."

"Hey Naruto, my team will be going to Konoha in 6 weeks for the Chunin Exams. If you get the Jinchuriki from Earth bring them with you to Konoha." Gaara yelled out to Naruto who looked back grinning and took off.

"Amazing." Baki said under his breath at what he just witnessed.

"Maybe there is hope for you Gaara. Thank you, Naruto, you may have just save hundreds of lives by just being you."

Back in Konoha the village was either panicking or celebrating the fact that they no longer had to deal with the Demon Brat anymore hearing how he left. The shinobi of the village knew though that this was nothing to be celebrating. The Chunin Exams were coming up and they didn't have their Jinchuriki. If word got out then other villages could attack and the Chunin Exams were the perfect opportunity.

Some of Naruto's old classmates were even wondering where he was since they haven't seen him for days which was unlike Naruto.

On the road outside of Konoha was a tall man with spiky white hair that came down to his lower back. "It's good to be home again. And maybe I can finally see Naruto after all this time. I wonder how strong he is. My guess is he graduated top of his class." The man said smiling while thinking of the baby version of Naruto. The last time he ever saw his Godson.

 **30 Minutes Later**

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN HE'S GONE SENSEI!" The white hair man yelled

"YOU HAD ONE JOB PROTECT THE KID AND YOU COULDN'T EVEN DO THAT! KAMI ONLY KNOWS WHERE THIS KID COULD BE! HELL HE COULD EVEN BE DEAD BY NOW OLD MAN!"

"AND WHAT ABOUT YOU JIRAIYA-KUN!? WHERE WERE YOU ALL THIS TIME? OUT MAKING YOUR PERVERTED BOOKS AGAIN HUH?!" Snapped back the Hokage.

"I WAS PROTECTING THIS VILLAGE HOPING THAT YOU COULD PROTECT NARUTO BUT I GUESS I TRUSTED THE WRONG PEOPLE. MATTER OF FACT I'M LEAVING RIGHT NOW TO GO FIND HIM!" Jiraiya yelled storming out and started to track Naruto.

"Looks like he went towards the Land of Wind. Maybe Suna will know something." Jiraiya said as he took off towards the Hidden Sand Village.

 **AN: Well hello everyone I have finally made my long awaited comeback but I don't know how long it'll last. So comment what you thought of this, maybe give me and the story a favorite and a follow. As of now this'll be the only story that I will continue with. The other's are still in hiatus until I can figure out 100% what I want to do with them. Thank you for the support and always telling me to keep going it really got me back into writing Naruto stories again. Take care, KingSeahawk signing off again.**

 **Oh P.S. comment which chapter title you want next:**

 **Option A:** **四** **& ****五**

 **Option B: Family of the Sannin**

 **So there are your options, just say option A or B. Vote in the comment section so I know what y'all want.**


	3. Chapter III

**Jinchuriki The Abandoned Race Chapter III:** **四** **& ****五**

 **Don't got much to say. Let's just jump right into this chapter.**

Jiraiya was running to Suna trying his hardest to catch up to his godson Naruto whom he just found out ran away from Konoha days ago and no one could track him down. 'Goddamn it sensei you had one damn job. One job, protect Naruto and you couldn't even do that for Minato or Kushina.' Jiraiya thought pissed off as he continued to run and made it to Suna in 3 days. Meanwhile Naruto made it to the border of Earth and Birds making him only a day's journey from Iwa.

' **Naruto you've been running a lot you should take a break and rest up for a day or so you've been running for 3 days.** ' Kurama said

'I still feel great since you've been lending me your chakra to run for so long without feeling any of the effects.' Naruto replied

Just then Kurama stopped lending his chakra and Naruto felt all of the exhaustion from running for so long without taking a break.

'Fuck you Kurama.'

No response.

'I get it I'll rest up.' Naruto said as he found some trees and hopped up in them and started to rest up even with the sun being high in the sky.

 **Suna**

Jiraiya finally made it and was let in without any problems. He was talking to the Kazekage about Naruto. The Kazekage didn't have any knowledge of someone named Naruto, but he informed Jiraiya that Konoha's ANBU came the day before looking for the same kid but ended up going back to Konoha when they found out the Kazekage knew nothing of this "Naruto" person. He told Jiraiya his children found a kid in the sand a few days ago with their sensei but he never heard the name of the kid.

*Knock knock*

"Come in." Rasa, the Kazekage said.

Baki and his team entered the room and saw Jiraiya and Baki was the only one who bowed. "Master Jiraiya to what do we owe the pleasure?"

"Why are you calling him Master sensei. He wasn't your sensei and he's from the Leaf. I don't get it." Konkurō said

"Master Jiraiya is one of the Legendary Sannin from the Leaf. He was taught by the 3rd Hokage and he taught the 4th Hokage. He has earned the title of Master or Lord, Konkurō." Temari said to which Jiraiya smiled.

'She's kinda cute. Naruto should hook up with her.' Jiraiya thought as his mind started to come up with ideas for his new novel.

"Anyways what is it Baki I'm in a meeting here as you can see." Rasa said

"Oh yes sir, forgive me. I'm here to formally tell you that I am recommending my team, Team Baki for the Chunin Exams being held in Konoha in about 5½ weeks." Baki said

"Ah yes well here you go." Rasa said handing three applications and shooing them away.

Baki and the two oldest siblings turned to leave but Gaara stayed and asked Jiraiya a question. "Master Jiraiya why are you here instead of the Leaf? The Hidden Sand hasn't done anything to provoke the Hidden Leaf."

"I'm looking for my godson, Naruto Uzumaki. He ran away from Konoha a week ago or so and I'm trying to track him down."

"He left 3 days ago. Said something about going to the Land of Earth for some reason that I can't remember at the moment." Gaara said lying about not remembering.

"You know of him!?" Jiraiya and Rasa asked at the same time.

"He was the one that beat me when I transformed into Shukaku father. He was strong and unrelenting. He left to Iwa a few days ago Master Jiraiya. I hope you find him, he changed my life and gave me true strength. The strength that comes from protecting those that are precious to you like my siblings and sensei. Maybe one day even you father." Gaara said before turning and leaving with his team.

"Well if he's going to Iwa I need to leave right away Lord Kazekage. Thank you for the hospitality." Jiraiya said bowing and leaving.

The Kazekage just nodded and watched his youngest son leave. 'What happened to Gaara? Who is this Naruto kid and just how strong is he? To beat Gaara in his Tailed Beast Transformation is incredible.' Rasa thought

'Damn three days already. I've got to catch up to Naruto he has no idea what danger he's walking into. They'll kill him on sight because he looks like Minato.' Jiraiya thought as he ran after Naruto to the North

 **With Naruto**

Naruto was resting as he was still 1 day out from Iwa and was trying to figure out a plan of how to enter Iwa freely and be able to leave in a couple of days without anyone knowing who he really is and how to find the Jinchuriki of the 4 and 5 tails.

' **Naruto.'**

'Hm, what's up Kurama.'

' **Years ago during the 3** **rd** **Great Ninja War your father killed many Iwa shinobi in a matter of minutes with one of his signature moves, the Hirashin. You're going to need to change your appearance so they don't recognize you okay.'**

'Got it.'

Naruto then proceeded to enter a nearby village and he changed his hair color to black and he put contact lenses over his eyes to change them to purple like his mother's.

"There that should do it."

' **Much better Naruto. You actually have your mother's eyes now believe it or not.'** Kurama said smirking

'Kaa-chan.' Naruto thought as he imagined his mother.

' **Oi, Naruto one more thing. It's actually a question.'**

'What's up?'

' **The sword you got from behind your father's picture in the Hokage's office.'**

'What about it?'

' **Are you gonna learn how to use it or not? Your mother was a very skilled swordswoman.'**

'No, I won't. I only took it because it belongs to me now that she's gone, also because I want to keep it in the same condition it was in the last time she ever touched it.'

' **I see. I respect that Naruto. Now let's hurray and keep moving forward with your plan. I have a feeling that Konoha has dispatched some shinobi to find you and not just any shinobi, highly trained shinobi, like the ANBU Black Ops.'**

'Then let's move Kurama!' Naruto internally said with determination.

Kurama was right as Jiraiya was following his trail while the Konoha ANBU were traveling back home to report to the Hokage that they found nothing in Suna.

 **Suna**

The Sand Siblings and their sensei were out eating and talking about Naruto.

"Why do you guys think so many high rank shinobi from the Leaf are after Naruto? Could he have broken a law or something?" Konkurō asked

"I don't know, but to have one of the Sannin and a bunch of ANBU looking for him…" Baki started

"He must be worth something to the village." Gaara finished

"But what?" Konkurō asked

"Well let's think about it like this." Temari started getting the other 3's attention. "What if Gaara left the village and was travelling around the world, what do you think our father would do?" Temari asked

"Probably send out highly ranked shinobi to retrieve him. But what does that have to do with anything Naruto isn't like Gaara." Konkurō said

Temari looked at Gaara and Gaara looked at her. "Well that's not entirely true." She said

"What do you mean Temari?" Baki asked

"She means that he's also a Jinchuriki like myself. I won't specify which one because that's for him to tell but I will say this. He has a beast much much stronger than mine." Gaara said making Konkurō and Baki's eyes go wide.

"That would make sense." Baki said

"Hold up one sec." Konkurō said, "So you're telling me that brat is a Jinchuriki that's stronger than even Gaara!?"

"Much stronger." Gaara said

"Now it all makes sense as to why Konoha is desperate to find him. Jiraiya is doing it for personal reasons since the kid is his godson, but the ANBU were most likely sent out on a mission by the Hokage to retrieve him."

"Ok but why ANBU?" Konkurō asked

"Think about it Konkurō." Temari said, "What major international event is coming up?"

"The Chunin Exams." Konkurō said before his eyes got wide realizing it. "So if word gets out that Konoha doesn't have its Jinchuriki other nations will likely be ready to attack it and the Chunin Exams is a perfect opportunity to infiltrate and then lay siege." Konkurō said

"Exactly." Temari replied

"So what should we do then?" Konkurō

"Nothing." Gaara immediately responded.

"But Gaara-"

"No Konkurō. Leave Naruto alone. He'll be at the Chunin Exams, he told me so himself. For now we keep doing missions and training for the Chunin Exams. Naruto isn't our concern anymore, he's Konoha's problem to deal with." Gaara said before getting up and walking out.

"He's right ya know. Naruto was our problem when he was here but now that he's left he returns to being the Leaf's problem." Temari said getting up and following Gaara.

Temari looked to see Gaara walking down the streets of the village and she caught up to him.

"How long have you known about him being the Jinchuriki of the Nine Tails?" Temari asked

"Since he beat me. He told me which one he was right before taking off. What about you?"

"The night he slept at my place." Temari said

"Did he tell you about going to Kumo?" Gaara asked trying to test her to see what she knew.

"No he never mentioned anything about going anywhere in specific only to unite the Jinchuriki." She said, "Is that where he's headed Gaara, to Kumo?"

"No, he would've gone Northeast from the village, but he took off going due North. He's headed for Iwa. We'll see him in the Chunin Exams with two other Jinchuriki."

"So we will get to see him soon then?"

"Yes, I know you have feelings for him Temari and I approve of him. As long as he makes you happy and can protect you then I have no problems with my best friend being with you." Gaara said which made Temari stop walking to process the biggest surprise of her life.

'How did he know I like him? Actually what the hell is wrong with Gaara, he's actually ok with me dating someone and he called Naruto his best friend. Naruto you fox you really do work wonders don't ya?' She thought to herself.

 **With Naruto**

 **AN: At this point Jiraiya is a day's journey North of Suna, 2 days South of the Earth-Bird border and 3 days South of Iwa**

Naruto finally made it to the Hidden Stone Village's gates and was amazed by the craftsmanship of the walls.

'They're beautiful aren't they Kurama.' Naruto thought to which Kurama just nodded his head in amazement.

' **We need to be quick Naruto. That feeling I had about someone following us is getting stronger. We need to get in and out quickly. You're looking for 2 Jinchuriki which makes this twice as hard so do this quickly. If the person or people make it to Iwa before we leave it'll be even harder for us to get out unnoticed and we might start an international affair that could lead to another Great War. I don't know about you Naruto, but I've seen three Great Wars already I'm not ready to see or live through a fourth.'**

'Right then let's go!'

"HALT! State your name and purpose!" The guard said

"My name is Boruto Uzukage. I'm here to talk to Lord Tsuchikage about some valuable information regarding Konoha's Yellow Flash, details that he and the rest of the world never knew of, until now that is." Naruto said making the guard's eyes go wide. The guard called for a chunin to relay the message to the Tsuchikage and to bring an escort back.

15 Minutes later the chunin arrived with an escort of Iwa's version of ANBU called ROCK and the Tsuchikage.

"You're the one who has information about the Yellow Flash boy?" Ōnoki asked

"Yes. I do but it needs to be kept private." Naruto said with a serious and straight face.

"Alright follow me to my office." Ōnoki said turning and walking much to the surprise of the others. Naruto followed suit and was soon in the Tsuchikage's office. Naruto was amazed by the architecture of the village as he walked to the huge building with the kanji of Earth on it.

"Sit down Boruto." The elder ninja said, and Naruto did such.

"Now I'm here Lord Ōnoki to give you details on the Yellow Flash-"

"I'm going to cut you off right there. I know everything there is to know. He killed thousands of my people in the last Great War so whatever you have to offer it better be new and true or so help me Kami I'll kill you myself right here right now."

"His son." Naruto said which made the eyes of the Kage grow.

"What do you mean his son boy?"

"Minato Namikaze had a son. I don't know who the mother was, but the kid looks exactly like Minato."

"So what, the brat is probably dead or a weakling since his father died saving the Leaf from the Nine Tails." Ōnoki said and didn't notice that Naruto gritted his teeth.

"So how exactly does this information help me boy?"

"The son of the Yellow Flash left the Leaf a while ago, maybe you could send out some Jonin or your ANBU to search for him and try to recruit him to your village if he doesn't already know of his famed heritage." Naruto said which peaked Ōnoki's interest.

"Well it seems that you have provided me with some new and semi-useful information. What do you want in return, it can be anything."

"I want to test the strength of your Jinchuriki." Naruto said

"Go right on ahead, those two will kill you. If you come back alive I'll even allow you to become a genin of the village and recommend you for the upcoming Chunin Exams in Konoha. I was originally not going to send anyone but if you can complete this little suicide mission of yours then you can have those two as teammates for the exams. Sound like a deal?" Ōnoki asked knowing it wasn't going to be in this kid's favor.

"Deal." Naruto said getting up and shaking the old man's hand.

"They live outside the village in a cottage. Here are the directions to find them." Ōnoki tossed him a scroll and Naruto bowed then turned to leave, smirking on his way out as his plan was working and he even now had a contingency plan with the offer of becoming a genin.

Naruto made it to the cottage and found that no one was home. 'I wonder if the old man set me up to see if I was going to capture them?' Naruto thought but before he could move the cottage exploded with him inside of it.

 **10 yards away**

"You think that worked Roshi?" A man in what appeared to be a red metal suit asked.

"Yes, it must have. No ordinary human could survive that." Roshi replied

When the smoke cleared they were both surprised to see Naruto but even more so that he had a chakra cloak with 3 tails.

"No way! He's a Jinchuriki!" Roshi exclaimed

"He has to be the 6 tails or higher." Han said

"Yeah, you're right. If he were the Jinchuriki of the one, two, or three tails the beast would've manifested already." Roshi said

"We should take him on then." Han said

"Wait Han!"

"What!?"

"Even though we make up 9 tails what're the chances he's the 9 tails Jinchuriki. Look at his clothing." Roshi said

"Well there's a 25% chance so what." Han replied to the first part, "So what about his clothing."

"They look like they're from the Kumo. If that's the case, then he's the 8 tails Jinchuriki which means he's twice as strong as me and nearly twice as strong as you. But on the other hand he could also just be wearing that to throw us off. We need to be careful." Roshi said

"Then we work together like the old days Roshi." Han said charging in.

"I guess so." Roshi said smirking at the usual sight of Han rushing in as he would be the back-up.

Naruto was extremely pissed off. Kurama instantly protected Naruto by giving him chakra and kinda took over and was now in a 3 tails released state. Kurama charged ahead at Han and drove a heel kick in the middle of Han's chest cracking his armor and sending him flying back into a tree and then the side of a cave breaking the back of his armor completely.

Roshi was caught by surprise and turned to see where Han flew which was a bad mistake. When Roshi turned around Kurama grabbed him by the throat and squeezed until he passed out. Then flung Roshi head first into Han's chest plate breaking that.

When the Stone Jinchuriki woke up they were tied and saw Naruto looking at them.

"I can't remember the last time I've felt so embarrassed." Roshi said

"That's what you're worried about!?" Han said

"Hey! Will you two just shut up for a minute." Naruto said

The two tied up Jinchuriki looked at him allowing Naruto to continue, "Listen I didn't want to fight you guys. I came out here looking to talk to you two."

"About what?" Roshi said

"Joining me and helping me achieve my dream."

"And what kind of dream is that kid?" Han asked

"Uniting the Jinchuriki and protecting them so no one can ever hurt them again. When all 9 of us get together we'll work as a team to protect each other. We will no longer belong to a village that looks down on us." Naruto said with pure determination.

Han and Roshi looked at each other with wide eyes wondering if this kid was actually serious. "What do you think Roshi?" Han asked

"It sounds perfect. Finally, we can get out of this hellhole that we've been forced to live in, protect and call home. I'm in Han what about you?"

"Count me in as well."

"We'll join you!" They said together which made Naruto smile.

"Awesome, now first order of business is to return to the Tsuchikage's office with me." Naruto said

"Wait why the hell are you in charge? I mean I get that this is your dream but why do you get to be in charge you're only like what 13?" Roshi said

"15 thank you very much and I'm the leader because 9 beats 4 and 5. You two are exhibits A and B." Naruto said walking off.

"That little motherfucker is the 9 Tails Jinchuriki. I fucking told you it was a bad idea to fight him Han!" Roshi said

"Oh shut up and just follow the kid." Han said

"How!? We're still tied up!"

"Cut the damn ropes then Roshi, don't be such an idiot!"

They finally got freed and followed Naruto where they received nasty glares from the villagers which Naruto noticed.

Naruto stopped and turned around to face the two before whispering to them, "Oh just really quick the name's Naruto, but I told the Tsuchikage my name is Boruto so until we leave this country just call me Boruto ok? What're your names again?" Naruto asked

"I'm Roshi and this is Han."

"Good let's go inside shall we?"

"Lead the way Boruto." Roshi said to which Naruto smirked.

Inside Naruto said he defeated them to which Ōnoki didn't believe until he saw just how beat up Roshi was and saw that Han's chest and back armor were destroyed.

"Pay up gramps, I get to be a genin with these two and go on to the Chunin Exams with these guy in just over a month." Naruto said grinning.

"Fine, Roshi, Han and Boruto you three are hereby granted the official rank of genin for the Hidden Stone Village and will participate in the upcoming Chunin Exams which will be held in Konoha in just over 5 weeks. Train and rest up until then congratulations you three." Ōnoki said before the three took their headbands, bowed and left.

The three went to another cottage that was unknown to the Tsuchikage where they talked about Naruto's plan and who he was.

"Naruto I've got a question." Roshi said

"Ok go ahead."

"The 9 Tails is said to be the Hidden Leaf's Tailed Beast and you said you're the Jinchuriki of that beast. So does that mean something at home happened that forced you to leave?"

Naruto ended up telling the two everything, the Alternate Test night, finding out who his parents were and what he's done so far in his life. To say the two were shocked was an understatement. They couldn't believe that the son of their home's greatest enemy was sitting before them and was already strong enough to beat them around like ragdolls. (Granted it was really Kurama who did the work).

"Sounds like you've been to hell and back kid." Han said

"Yeah, I guess I have. Listen we need to work on our teamwork so why don't we get started guys?" Naruto asked

"Sounds good. Just one more question Boruto." Han said

"What's up?" Naruto replied

"Who else has been recruited up to this point and do you know the locations of the others?"

"Actually, yes I've recruited one other. The One Tails from the Sand is on our side and now I've got you two that's four out of the nine. I like my odds to get the rest of them." Naruto said giving a small grin.

"Oh, by the way these are yours." Naruto said tossing them each a headband one with the kanji for the number 4 and the other with the number 5.

"So, what're we supposed to do with these?" Roshi asked

"Keep them with you, but keep them hidden. If someone tries to impersonate you all you need to do is pull that out to prove that you are the real one. Gaara the One Tail Jinchuriki has a headband with the number 1 on it, you guys have 4 and 5 while I've got 9. Keep these hidden. When we've made contact with all the others and unite we will no longer wear the headbands of our home but of our tails because _**we**_ will become a family." Naruto said which pumped up the Stone shinobi and got them ready to train.

Jiraiya was going as fast as he could but he was still 3 days behind Naruto and he knew that at this point Naruto has probably already made contact with Iwa which scared the shit out of him.

The Jinchuriki trained until nightfall. Naruto was able to find a waterfall and decided to bathe under it before returning to the secret cottage that Han and Roshi were forced to make to get some privacy.

 **Back in Konoha**

Hiruzen got the report from the ANBU that Suna had no knowledge and just hoped the Jiraiya could find Naruto since he was the village's best hope in finding just about anything or anyone.

Elsewhere in Konoha Naruto's classmates were starting to ask their senseis where Naruto had gone, and they had difficulty answering that question. Whether anyone really knew it or not only two of Naruto's classmates were constantly worried and trying to figure out what happened to him even though none of the older shinobi would spill any details as to what has happened to Naruto. Those two were Shikamaru Nara, a born intellectual genius and professional lazy ass. The other was Sasuke Uchiha, a proclaimed genius being at the top of the class. These two had been Naruto's best friends in childhood even though the adults would constantly tell them to stay away from Naruto.

They never saw anything wrong with him and easily became friends with the sun-kissed blonde, so hearing that he just disappeared didn't sit well with them and they decided to do some investigating and haven't been able to find anything since the adults wouldn't comment and even the Hokage wouldn't say anything. They had visited his apartment multiple times to maybe get a hit on where he left to but each time they came up empty handed. Shikamaru had noticed that Sasuke had grown darker and more closed off since Naruto had been reported missing.

Shikamaru could understand though since the three of them would always hang around each other playing games and sometimes with the other boys who ended up making it past the genin exams; and now all of a sudden his best friend is just gone without an explanation and the worst part is Naruto didn't even indicate that he was going to leave which was frustrating Sasuke as he was beginning to blame himself for not seeing it sooner, but there was nothing that he could do. The village kept secrets from Naruto that he deserved to know and now he left feeling like his own home, friends and people betrayed him.

Shikamaru saw the Sasuke was headed up to the Hokage Mountain and knew exactly where he was going, Lord Fourth's head, Naruto's favorite spot in the whole village.

"What're you doing here Shikamaru?" Sasuke asked looking out on the village.

"Just making sure my friend is okay and doesn't do anything stupid like go around the law to find out what happened to Naruto." Shikamaru said taking a seat next to the Uchiha also looking out on the village he calls home.

"We need to do something Shikamaru, our senseis won't say anything, the old man Hokage won't say anything, we need to sneak around and find out what happened. I can't keep going knowing my best friend is somewhere out there on his own." Sasuke said

"Who was the last person that saw Naruto again?" Shikamaru asked

"I think it was Iruka-sensei why?"

"We never asked him anything because we knew the relationship he had with Naruto and how hard it was for him right?" Shikamaru said

"Yeah so what? You think we should come to him now and see if he would know anything?"

"I think it wouldn't hurt to ask. Who knows Iruka-sensei might know something and it could be a clue to get us started on tracking down our friend and getting him back." Shikamaru said

"Then let's go find Iruka-sensei." Sasuke said getting up and running down from the mountain with Shikamaru close behind mumbling something about this being a drag.

About 30 minutes later they found Iruka at Ichiraku Ramen, Naruto's favorite place to get food since he was pretty much born.

Iruka turned to see two of his former student sit down and he was kind of surprised to see this since he thought they didn't like ramen.

"I'll have a beef ramen." Shikamaru said

"I'll have a miso." Sasuke said

"So, what brings you two here tonight?" Iruka asked

"It's about the last night you saw Naruto sensei." Shikamaru said

"Is there anything you can tell as that would've led to Naruto leaving the village without warning?" Sasuke asked

"Why does it matter to you two, I get that he was your friend but even if I told you anything from that night you won't be able to do anything about it." Iruka said

"Sensei please just tell us. We need to know if our best friend is okay and not dead on the road somewhere. You want to know too don't you. I know that you consider Naruto to be your little brother. Don't tell me you don't want to find him." Shikamaru said

Iruka's eyes grew hearing this and realized where they were coming from, a family standpoint.

"Alright you two, that night Naruto stole the Forbidden Scroll and must've read something in there that made him want to leave because he threw the scroll back at me in disgust. The only problem is the scroll is heavily guarded. I don't see how you two will get in and out without being noticed." Iruka said before paying for the three of them and getting up and leaving.

"Well now we've finally gotten our first lead." Shikamaru said finishing his ramen before walking out with Sasuke.

"So, what's the plan Sasuke? I assume you're already coming up with one." Shikamaru said

"I don't know just yet. Why don't we sleep on this information tonight and come up with a plan the next time we see each other alright?" Sasuke replied

"Sounds good. See ya Sasuke." Shikamaru said waving as he went home.

"See ya." Sasuke said turning to go home himself.

 **Back with Jiraiya** **(Nighttime)**

Jiraiya finally made it to Iwa and was allowed in because of his international Sannin Pass granting him access to any village. Jiraiya met with Ōnoki and it didn't go the way Jiraiya was hoping to.

"So Jiraiya what brings you to Iwa?" Ōnoki asked

"My godson ran away from Konoha and I heard he's been here not too long ago. I was wondering if you knew about him." Jiraiya answered

"Well depends on the kid's name."

"Naruto Uzumaki." Jiraiya said

"Nope he isn't in the book." Ōnoki said

"What do you mean. My intel told me he came here." Jiraiya said getting frustrated.

"Calm down Sannin, remember who's village you're in right now." Ōnoki retorted

Jiraiya took a deep breath before replying, "Can I see your book on foreign visitors? He may have changed his name or something." Jiraiya asked

"Sure, have a look but like I said no one named Naruto Uzumaki came through."

Jiraiya scanned through the dozens of names that came through the village just today and he was starting to lose hope until he saw one name that looked familiar, **Boruto Uzukage**. 'That has to be Naruto the names are too similar to not be Naruto.' Jiraiya thought before sighing in defeat and looking at Ōnoki. "It looks like your book doesn't lie Lord Tsuchikage."

"Hm, like I said. Now if that's all one of my jonin will escort you out."

"Actually, there was one person in there who peaked my interest. Boruto Uzukage." Jiraiya said

"Ahh yes that boy. He's a genin now, just showed up earlier today or last night, I can't remember my memory isn't what it used to be, you know us old people." Ōnoki said

"What do you mean he's a genin here?" Jiraiya asked in surprise.

"Well this boy with black spiky hair and amethyst eyes came here looking for a place to live and I said the only way he could is if he fought our Jinchuriki, and what do you know he did much better than I expected so I let him stay and promoted him to genin, why do you ask?" Ōnoki said lying through his teeth and twisting the story to better fit his needs.

'Something's going on with Jiraiya and this Boruto, maybe I should send a squad or two of ROCK ANBU to check out the boy.' The old man thought.

"Well Boruto was my intel actually. So I'm wondering why Boruto would come and join a village if all he does is ask people for information and relays it to me." Jiraiya said also lying so he didn't give away the fact that he believes Boruto is Naruto.

'Something doesn't add up.' Ōnoki kept saying to himself. 'This boy just shows up out of nowhere claiming to know of the Yellow Flash's son, beats both of our Jinchuriki even though we have no knowledge of being trained before and now Jiraiya pops up looking for his godson named Naruto Uzumaki. I wonder, since Jiraiya taught the Fourth Hokage maybe Jiraiya was named the godfather since they did have a close relationship. If that's the case, then maybe Boruto Uzukage is really Naruto Uzumaki which means he's the son of the Yellow Flash. But why the last name Uzumaki, why not his father's last name of Namikaze. A distraction! That's it! This means war Konoha!' Ōnoki thought before coming back to Jiraiya. "Well if he's your intel then I'll give you where he's staying, it's just outside the village but it's safe." He said acting like he had no idea.

'I need to keep tabs on this boy and make sure he isn't that bastard's son.'

"Thank you Lord Tsuchikage." Jiraiya said bowing before he left to find Naruto.

'I hope that old geezer didn't think what I was thinking." Jiraiya thought as he rushed to Naruto's supposed location only to find it burnt down.

"No no no no no. Where is he?" Jiraiya asked out loud but still to himself. Jiraiya made shadow clones to search the forest and find his godson before Ōnoki hopefully doesn't figure out what Jiraiya believes to be true.

Meanwhile back inside the Hidden Stone Village the Tsuchikage called for a meeting regarding this Boruto Uzukage character.

"Alright yesterday or so a boy who calls himself Boruto Uzukage showed up claiming to have information on the Yellow Flash's son." At this point the other Stone shinobi grew angry because they knew how much Minato changed the tide of the Third Great Ninja War by mowing down over a thousand Iwa shinobi.

"Anyways he's now a genin in the village due to him passing a test I gave him. He teammates are Roshi of the Lava Style and Han of the Vapor Style (Boil Style)." Hearing this got everyone to gasp.

"Why those two?" Someone asked

"That isn't important what is important is the fact that I've granted Boruto the opportunity to participate in the upcoming Chunin exams being held in Konoha." Again, everyone was surprised since their leader said only a month ago that there was no way in hell they would walk into Konoha for a Chunin exam. Now all of a sudden, he's sending a team!? This is just insane!

"Then we should send some other teams, we have the numbers." Someone said speaking up.

"That's exactly why I've called this meeting. How many teams are eligible to partake in the exams this year?" Ōnoki asked

"About 24 genin teams. 25 if you include our Jinchuriki going." Someone said

"Good…get them all ready, I want every genin team this village has to offer to be ready to go to Konoha in just over 5 weeks. All 25 teams will go do I make myself clear!?" The Tsuchikage yelled

"YES SIR!" Everyone responded and immediately left to get their teams battle ready. Soon the whole village would be empty of genin as they all took missions outside the village to get ready for the dangers that the Chunin Exams usually hold.

"ROCK!" Ōnoki yelled and 10 teams of ANBU showed up.

"I want all 10 teams rotating through a schedule where you watch Boruto Uzukage, do not let him out of your sights unless he's on a mission outside of the village. This is an extended S-Rank mission. It'll end when his team leaves for Konoha do you understand?"

"Yes, Lord Tsuchikage." They said in unison before dispersing.

"I need to prepare for war." The old man said to himself, then turned to the corner. "Bring me the rest of the Jonin who don't lead a team along with every Chunin. We need to get ready to mobilize and destroy Konoha once and for all." He said with a serious look in his eyes.

The meeting was very quick. Ōnoki informed them of everything, his suspicions of Boruto, everything. He made it clear that the other Jonin that lead a team don't know and he wants it kept that way for now. Until the time is right he wants every ninja in the village to get ready for war. They all understood and immediately left to go start training like it was the only thing they had to live for.

 **Konoha**

Hiruzen Sarutobi was having a bad feeling about everything going on surrounding the boy he saw as a grandson, Naruto Uzumaki. He didn't like that his ANBU came up empty handed from Suna and what's worse is that Jiraiya, his own student hasn't contacted him on anything he may have found out. But he knew what he needed to do. Keep focusing on the village and getting all the preparations in place for the upcoming Chunin exams they will be hosting.

"Let's see he said looking at the list of teams he think will be ready. Kakashi, Guy, Kurenai and Asuma for sure should have their teams ready to go. We only assigned teams no too long ago and we may have 3 rookie teams this year. That's almost unheard of nowadays." Hiruzen said talking out loud to no one in particular.

Soon the Jonin team leaders came in and just as he suspected which surprised the other Jonin, Kakashi, Kurenai and Asuma all gave the green light to their rookie teams, stating that they have been working hard since earning the rank of genin and they believe that this is the most talented group to come out of the academy at once. Even more so than the Sannin's class or the Fourth Hokage's class.

Other Jonin leaders were shocked that those three would even consider nominating their rookie teams to such brutal exams. They thought it was almost like they wanted their students to die, but Kakashi, Kurenai and Asuma all had faith in their students to do well and make a deep run in the exams. Some other more seasoned genin teams were nominated giving Konoha a total of 15 teams which so far led the numbers of the other villages that are participating. Since Iwa had already said a month ago that no team was coming he wrote them off but in a couple of days he would get a message that would change everything, maybe even the course of history as they know it.

 **Next day**

Since Jiraiya was unable to find Naruto he camped out in a cave that had a hole in the wall which he thought was crazy, but it also spurred some really perverted ideas in his head about what kinds of things to put in his smut he calls Icha Icha. Jiraiya was a little disappointed that he couldn't find Naruto last night, but he would have to search far, like at all. Naruto came crashing through the came and landed on Jiraiya waking up the Sannin.

"Naruto?" Jiraiya asked

Upon hearing this Naruto jumped up and got in a fighting stance. "Who the hell are you?"

"My name is Jiraiya. I'm one of the Sannin from the Hidden Leaf Village. I was your father's sensei and I'm your godfather."

"That bombshell was enough to make Naruto drop his guard. "What do you mean you're my godfather?"

"Before you were born your mother and father asked me to be your godfather. I didn't think they were serious until I saw the look your mother gave me. Just seeing her that serious told me that they really wanted me to accept and I did. I'm sorry I was never there for you Naruto, I was out protecting the village from dangers, by gathering intel via my spy network and relaying the information to Sarutobi-sensei. Please believe me that I wanted to come home, but I couldn't. On top of work I can't step back into the place where my student, who I thought of like a son was killed, along with his beautiful wife. Please believe me Naruto." Jiraiya said

"Fine I'll humor you. Why are you just showing up now after 15 years of my life why now?" Naruto asked

"I felt like it was time to come home and see the only family I have left on this planet. I'm sorry Naruto. Please come home with me-"

"Absolutely not! I refuse to go back to the place that kept the details of my mother and father's identities from me, and the secret of the burden I hold!" Naruto yelled clutching his abdomen.

"I've gone through hell for my whole life. I can't go back to the place that wants me to call it home even though it beat, tortured, and despised me. I'm sorry Jiraiya but please just go." Naruto said turning away sad and ready to cry.

"Fine, but at least tell me why you're here of all places, your father decimated over a thousand shinobi from this village in the last Great War, why come here of all places?"

"Because of them." Naruto said pointing to Roshi and Han who nodded and waved.

"So what, that doesn't really answer the question Naruto." Jiraiya replied

"I want to unite the Jinchuriki, I want to end their suffering. We will live together, do missions, watch each other, everything…together. We would become our own family, and no one would ever stand up to us because of the power we hold inside. That's my dream, I can't do that in Konoha."

"I see, well then if that what you really want then I guess I can't stand in your way can I? Just know this I think the Tsuchikage knows who you really are so be careful about every action and word you do or speak okay?" Jiraiya asked warning him of the dangers.

"I understand." Naruto said as he gave Jiraiya a hug, "I'll be coming back to Konoha with my teammates for the Chunin Exams. You should get going Jiraiya." Naruto said

"Yeah, be careful son." Jiraiya said turning and walking away. "Oh, I'm gonna head back in the village and tell them I couldn't find you. If anything happens I'll send a toad." Jiraiya said before jumping into some of the scare trees that are in the Land of Earth.

When Jiraiya made it back to the village he noticed something was off. It was quiet, way too quiet. He was walking around like he didn't notice but it was hard not to. "Where did all the jonin and genin go to?" He said softly out loud, someone heard him, a jonin.

"Oh Master Jiraiya, how are you this morning?" A jonin asked

"Pretty good, I couldn't help but notice to absence of some jonin and a lot of genin."

"Oh right, Lord Tsuchikage has order all genin teams to get ready for the upcoming Chunin exams being held in your home village."

"Is that so? Well I need to tell the Tsuchikage my search here was fruitless and head on home. Oh and how many teams left it looks like half the village left." Jiraiya said, the last part chuckling to play off his suspicions.

"About 24 teams left to train and take missions to get ready. I got to get going, I've got my own training with some other jonin and teaching a thing or two to some Chunin. It was an honor to meet you." The jonin said bowing and running off.

Jiraiya told Ōnoki that he didn't find anything out of the ordinary with Boruto but told him to not push his luck with his methods. Ōnoki nodded and put a smile on his face even though he was planning on how he was gonna destroy Konoha once and for all.

Jiraiya soon left but sent a toad really quick to Naruto letting him know what he found out regarding how many teams were going and his suspicions of Iwa possibly doing this to get ready for war. Naruto didn't want to feel like he cared but it was hard not to when he found out that the place he called home might get destroyed while he's taking the exam.

"Everything okay Boruto?" Roshi asked

"It seems like our Kage has ordered 24 other teams to get ready for the chunin exams." Naruto said which made the other two Jinchuriki's eyes raise.

They looked at each other then to Naruto before whispering, "War."

They knew there was no other reason since Ōnoki made a public village wide announcement that Iwa wouldn't take part in these upcoming exams.

'Tsunade is there, and Temari along with her brothers will be there. I can't let Konoha get destroyed.' Naruto thought

"We're gonna need to take precautions. I have a feeling we're being watched." Naruto said and as soon as he got done saying that Roshi and Han sent out a jutsu of their specialty nature. Screams were heard and three bodies fell out of the trees revealing to be ROCK ANBU.

"We need to burn the bodies so no one knows, they're most likely running on a system where they change out about every hour or so. We need to be rally careful you two." Han said

The other two nodded and began to train. War was approaching, and Naruto needed to be strong enough to protect those he loved.

 **Time skip to 1 week before the Chunin Exams**

 **Konoha**

Teams of genin had been pouring into the Leaf Village about a week ago to get used to the land and territory of the Hidden Leaf Village with the Chunin Exams fast approaching. Teams from the Sand, Mist, Grass, Rain, and Waterfall were all here in Konoha early to prepare themselves. It was a pretty big turnout but Konoha wasn't prepared for what was about to show up to its front gates.

Less than half a mile away all the teams from Iwa were walking along the path and it looked like a battalion of people were coming. 25 genin teams made up of three genin each, 25 jonin leaders and those from the capital of the Earth made their way as well putting this wave of people at over 300 people coming in.

Konoha was certainly not prepared for this.

The Chunin guards saw a wave of people coming down the path and he immediately told someone to grab the Hokage and call the ANBU. Less than 15 seconds Hiruzen Sarutobi along with 20 ANBU teams and his most trusted Jonins: Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, Guy, Shikaku Nara, Chōza Akimichi, Inoichi Yamanaka, Hiashi Hyuga, Tsume Inuzuka, Shibi Aburame

Everyone was on high alert seeing this massive group of people approach. They all tensed up a little when they saw that it was Iwa bringing these people, but they relaxed a little seeing a bunch of carriages.

Ōnoki flew up to the front and landed in front of Hiruzen. The Tsuchikage looked at all the shinobi behind Hiruzen and was honestly confused at this.

"Lord Hokage why so many highly ranked shinobi?"

"You brought over 300 people without our knowledge. It looks like you're trying to start a war or something." Hiruzen said narrowing his eyes.

"Well we are here for the Chunin Exams of course. I've brought 25 Genin teams to participate." Ōnoki said and he could see the surprise on the Leaf. They couldn't believe how many team Iwa just brought to their doorstep. 25. That was unheard of in this era, Hiruzen didn't even know if they had enough space to fit all 300 visitors.

"Well come on in, Welcome to Konoha everyone." Hiruzen said as he turned and started to go back to his office. He stopped in front of Kakashi and quickly whispered to him, "I want you to have some of the ANBU watch them around the clock, make sure they stay hidden. They don't need to know that I'm suspicious."

Kakashi nodded then secretly relayed the message to the ANBU. Then when the Iwa group passed he gathered the Jonin. "Lord Hokage has told me to inform the ANBU to keep their eyes on everyone from Iwa. I want to add something else. All Jonin and Chunin need to be ready to go to war. No nation has ever brought this many people before. I think Iwa has business other than attending the Chunin Exams. Keep your eyes and ears open everyone. Inform all other Jonin and Chunin, we must be ready to defend the Leaf. Dismissed!" He said

"HAI!" Everyone else said and dispersed except for Asuma, Kurenai and Guy.

"We need to get our teams ready for war. That means wartime drills again guys." Kakashi said and the other nodded but didn't look comfortable with the idea because they experienced the Third Great War and saw the devastation it caused. If war was to break out in their own home things would get bad very fast.

They all parted way and went to their teams and explained everything. They also told their students to keep their suspicions under wraps, so no one picks up that Konoha is wary of Iwa.

The genin understood and began to train hard.

"So, this is where you grew up huh Boruto?" Han asked

"Yeah, it just holds bad memories for me." Naruto said looking at the carved face of his father.

'Tou-san, forgive me, but I do this to honor the other people like me.' Naruto thought

"So Boruto what are some of the attractions here?" Roshi asked

"Well Konoha has some nice hot springs to relax in, the forests are great to just get away, they have plenty of training grounds, the Hokage Mountain is a good look out and of course you have all of the shops." Naruto said, "Why don't you guys go exploring, I've got some things I want to check up on alone."

"Sure thing." Roshi said as he and Han broke off from Naruto letting him attend to his own business.

The first thing Naruto did was to check his old apartment. It actually looked better now than when it did a couple of months ago which to an extent surprised him but when he thought about it for a minute it made sense. The demon is presumed dead or missing, people celebrate and go to where is he to "purify" it put his place back on the market.

Whether Naruto realized it or not someone had moved in and seemed to be enjoying their stay. 'Seems like the village moves on pretty quick.'

Naruto left and began to walk around aimlessly until he remembered someone he needed to check in on. Naruto walked around the village checking every house until he finally saw who he was looking for, the busty Tsunade Senju. Naruto snuck into the house, and for a minute just stood there and admired her.

"It's been a while, Nade-chan." Naruto said smiling

Tsunade was completely shocked that she didn't sense him, but you can't blame her, she's been stressing for the past two weeks on how to tell Naruto that she actually got pregnant.

"Naruto? Is that you?" She asked

"It is Nade-chan." He said walking up to her and giving her a hug.

For her something just took over and she responded by giving Naruto a hug. "How are you Naruto? You aren't hurt, are you?" She asked

"No, I'm fine, just checking up on you." He said grinning

"I'm fine, but we need to talk." She said, and Naruto knew he needed to get serious.

"What's going on?" He asked sitting on the couch with her.

"Naruto I'm 50 years old, the chances of me being pregnant are slim to none. When we fucked like rabbits that night you poured so much cum in me that you said you'd take care of me and the baby if I got pregnant." Tsunade started, Naruto nodded not exactly sure where this was going but listened on.

"Naruto, I don't know how but I'm pregnant." She said

Naruto's eyes grew wide and he didn't say anything, he just froze which began to worry the hell out of Tsunade.

"Naruto?! Are you okay? Please say something you're worrying me." She said shaking him by the shoulders before he gave the biggest smile and lifted Tsunade up hugging her, "THAT'S FANTASTIC TSUNADE! YOU'RE GONNA BE A MOTHER!" Naruto was so happy and Tsunade couldn't help but smile back. Once Naruto placed her back down he immediately backed her into a wall and began to kiss her heavily with all the passion he had. She couldn't help but return the kiss with just as much passion.

"We're really gonna be parents?" Naruto asked

Tsunade nodded her head smiling, "Yeah, we are Naruto. I never thought I'd ever get pregnant yet here I am." She said

"Anyways what are you really doing here Naruto?" She asked

"I'm here for the chunin exams." He replied

She looked a little confused and he didn't understand why until she asked her next question, "How can that be possible? You need to be a part of a village to participate. How's it that you're participating?"

Naruto sat her down and told her everything that happened to him after they parted ways. She was impressed and a little jealous of this Temari chick because she was younger and was afraid that Naruto would be swooned to her once Tsunade begins to age. But none-the-less she didn't show any jealousy.

"So, you managed to infiltrate the village that would love to see you dead without them really suspecting anything, not bad." She said impressed

"Actually, I'm sure they suspect something, I'm just keeping my activities very under the radar." He said

"So, you've met the One, Four and Five Tails so far?" She asked

"Yeah, Four and Five are on my genin team even though they're adults." Naruto said to which Tsunade nodded her head.

"Well I'm going to head out and find Gaara's team, catch up with them and what not. I'll see ya later Nade-chan." Naruto said turning to leave.

"WAIT!" She yelled, and Naruto stopped turning around, "What's up?" he responded, "Do you have any living arrangements?"

"Now that you mention it, no I don't. Could my team crash here?" He asked sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

"I was originally going to ask just you to stay here, but they can come too. I think it would be better if they did."

"What do I tell the Tsuchikage?" Naruto asked

"Hmm, well since you're using the alias Boruto Uzukage you could say that we're distant relatives that go back a few generations and I found you and asked who you were and offered my place to your team."

"That should work. I'll see you later Nade-chan." Naruto said taking off to find Gaara's team.

It really didn't take long. Naruto saw an alley have some commotion and decided to hang back and watch. To Naruto's humor it was Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon looking up at Temari and Konkurō.

"You little brat, I ought to kick your ass all over this village." Konkurō said before a stone flew out of nowhere and almost hit Konkurō. Thankfully Temari used one of her small fans to use a small wind jutsu to blow it away.

Up in the tree stood Sasuke Uchiha, looking as cool as always.

"Who do you guys think you are?" Sasuke asked

'He's somewhat cute, not like Naruto but he's got something.' Temari thought

"We're from the Hidden Sand." Gaara said appearing behind Sasuke which surprised the Uchiha. 'I didn't even sense him just then.' Sasuke thought in complete surprise.

'Just how strong is this guy?' The Uchiha thought

"We're here to participate in the upcoming Chunin Exams." Gaara said using a sand shunshin to appear by his siblings.

"Let's go, we've wasted enough time." Gaara said turning and walking away.

"Wait, what's your name?" Sasuke asked

"As far as you're concerned my name doesn't matter, Sasuke Uchiha." Gaara said without looking back and kept walking away. Temari and Konkurō followed suite leaving Sasuke stunned as to how a foreigner knew him.

Naruto followed Gaara's team until Gaara reappeared next to Naruto. Under normal circumstances it might freak out Naruto, but he already saw it happen to Sasuke, so he was waiting on it to happen to him. "How you doin Gaara?" Naruto asked grinning

"Not bad, how about you? Any progress on the mission?" Gaara asked

"I'm doing well, and I have made progress. I've met the Four and Five Tails Jinchuriki and they're on my team. Everything is going according to plan. How's Temari?" Naruto replied and asked.

"Good to hear. Speaking of her, she can't stop thinking of you. I told her I approve of you being with you if you so choose it." Gaara said

Temari and Konkurō didn't waste too much time catching up to Gaara and were surprised to see who he was with. Temari was excited and bolted over to Naruto tackling and pinning him down before giving him a searing kiss. Realizing what she was doing in front of her brothers she stopped, blushed then quickly got up acting like nothing happened and helped up Naruto.

"Good to see you too Tema-chan." Naruto said grinning

This caused Temari to turn away and blush making Konkurō laugh a little until Temari smashed her giant fan into his arm.

Naruto updated them on everything and even told them where and who he was staying with, but didn't say that he got Tsunade pregnant. That's a conversation for another day.

For now, though Naruto was happy to reunite with some friends he could trust.

The coming weeks would prove to be difficult on him, so he needs to enjoy them while he can, Naruto is in for a life changing event or two.

 **Well that's all for this chapter. I decided to just go ahead and title the chapter even though I opened it up to a vote so I'm sorry if you're not happy with not picking your choice, I just really wanted to give a title that was different, and I thought putting the Kanji for "4" and "5" would be unique and cool.**

 **Anyways you guys know the drill, favorite myself and the story, and follow myself and the story to get instant updates. Hopefully I'll get one more chapter before the end of the year, but we'll see. If not, I may do a seasonal threesome with Tsunade and Temari, let me know your thoughts on that and let me know who you'd like to see Naruto end up with. For now, it's Temari and possibly Tsunade, we'll see how things unfold throughout the story.**

 **Thanks for the support, keep leaving a review and I'll see you back here for Chapter IV: Instant Changes? Maybe IDK, I'll figure out a title for Chapter IV. Peace.**


	4. Chapter IV

**Jinchuriki The Abandoned Race Chapter IV: On the Brink of War**

 **Ok so I'm back again trying to squeeze one out before the end of 2017. So, WAR is upon us this chapter, we'll see how Naruto handles everything that the Chunin exams bring. Now since this is taking place around the Chunin Exams I'm going to try to space this little arc into 2 maybe 3 chapters. I don't want to overload you guys with like 10,000 words or more but I'm more than able to do that, hopefully I won't but you never know, sometimes you just get carried away in the story and how it all develops.**

 **Anyways just a little background info on where this is going because I've had some people comment about adding other women in the harem or if Naruto is going to come into contact with certain other people. All I can really say is to just read and find out what happens. I know that's stupid to hear but I don't want to give away any details away, I want y'all to be surprised with what happens. Let's get started!**

 **Time skip to 4 days before the start of the Chunin Exams**

So, with the Chunin Exams in just a few daysNaruto was hanging low not drawing any attention to himself yet still training like a madman. Han and Roshi had been scouting out Konoha for possible points that Iwa might attack from and they were glad to see ANBU and high-ranking shinobi from the Leaf patrolling the area.

"Seems like the Leaf is suspicious of the Rock." Roshi said to Naruto who broke a wooden dummy with a punch.

"They should be. If what you guys said is true about war coming right into Konoha then we need to be ready. I may not be of this village anymore, but my mother and father protected this place with all their hearts, Tsunade and Shizune live here, Temari and her family is here, old man Hokage lives here and Jiraiya lives here. I can't let them die because of me. I may have just opened up a can of shit that would never have been opened had I not come to Iwa." Naruto said sinking down and thinking about if everything he's done up to this point is a mistake.

"Hey, don't talk like that." Han said looking down at Naruto. "You had a dream and decided to chase after it and it benefits people like us, misfits, misunderstood people who are feared because of our raw power. You did what was right, now let's focus on the exams and we'll worry about protecting the Leaf later." Han said

"He's right Naruto, remember we still need to find the other 5 Jinchuriki. We get through these next few days and you'll be able to slip out unnoticed for the time being. War might actually be the best thing for you, come to think of it." Roshi said comforting Naruto before going off on a tangent.

"What do you mean?" The Kyuubi host asked.

"Well if war breaks out you could fake your death and still move on with your dream. Han and I could go back to Iwa while still communicating with you. Meanwhile you're out and about recruiting the others to join us. Han and I can cover for you when the time comes." Roshi said grinning

"What if war doesn't break out?" Naruto asked which made Roshi drop his grin.

"Then you defect and become a missing nin. This may seem stupid as at that point both the Leaf and Stone will be looking for you, but it'll force you to be on the move at all times and not get too comfortable. My suggestion would be if that scenario happens then hit Waterfall, Cloud, then Mist. If you can infiltrate the Mist and join them or even be associated with them, you'll be protected. Times over there are still rough as they go through their civil war. It could work out." Han said crossing his arms.

Naruto pondered it over for a bit with Kurama and they came to an agreement that either scenario is a good one to go with depending on what Iwa does. That's the only part Naruto doesn't like, he has to react to Iwa's decision rather than know what it is ahead of time.

"I'll do them depending on what happens. Either way I'll look for a spot for us to set up a basecamp for all of us to meet at when I've gotten everyone on board." Naruto said

"How are you sure everyone of us will join you Naruto? Not all of us are like the three of us and Gaara." Han said, and it was at this moment that Gaara actually showed up.

"Am I interrupting?" Gaara asked

"No, you're actually right on time, sit." Naruto said gesturing to a spot next to him.

"So, what's this little meeting about?" Gaara asked

"What Naruto is going to do depending on how this Chunin Exam rolls out." Roshi said

"What do you mean?" Gaara replied

"War Gaara. Iwa is planning to start a war right here in Konoha. Why else would they bring over 300 shinobi?" Naruto said

"I thought most of them were just these important people that always come to spectate." Gaara said

"No those are shinobi who are using a really convincing transformation jutsu." Han said

"So, if everyone is here who's back in the village?" Gaara asked

All three looked at Gaara like he grew a few extra heads and the same thought crossed their minds. 'There's a way out for all of us now.'

"No one is at the Hidden Stone." Naruto said

"Han, Roshi, how much would it pain you if your home was destroyed?" Naruto asked

"Not a whole lot, villagers killed our parents and left us as orphans. They always mistreated us and forced us to live outside the village, so it could stay 'pure'. If someone from outside destroyed it I wouldn't bat an eye." Roshi said to which Han just nodded in silence.

"You still have the ability to contact that crazy art mercenary right?" Naruto asked

"Yeah, why?" Roshi asked

"I've got a job for him." Naruto said

 **In Another part of the Leaf**

The genin of Team Kakashi, Kurenai, and Asuma were all together at the BBQ pits talking about what they've seen the past few days.

"Have you guys noticed how many people from Iwa just showed up out of nowhere?" Kiba asked

"Yeah, I don't get it. From what my dad has said Iwa refused to come here to participate and now suddenly they bring a few hundred shinobi and what looks like the rest of their damn village." Shikamaru said

"It doesn't really make sense to me." Kiba said

"Well what do you think Sasuke?" Sakura asked to which everyone turned to look at the Uchiha.

Sasuke was deep in thought but could still hear the conversation going on. He paused before speaking, "All I know is since Naruto left or whatever, things have been getting strange."

"What do you mean?" Choji asked

"Well for starters, Tsunade one of the Legendary Sannin has come back to live here after years of traveling around for personal reasons, the shinobi in our village haven't been that happy since they know something about Naruto that we don't, and now like Shikamaru said Iwa has brought hundreds of people on short notice after saying they wouldn't be coming to participate. All these things can't just be coincidences. I think they all somehow revolve around Naruto. These things just don't add up." Sasuke said

Shikamaru wasn't paying too much attention as he was still trying to figure out the part about Iwa just showing up without warning. 'Why would they bring 300 genin to participate at the Chunin Exams? On top of that I also noticed someone who looked really similar to Naruto.'

Shikamaru stood up all of a sudden and just left without saying a word. "Shikamaru where are you going?" Choji asked

"To check something out. Something doesn't sit well with me." He replied

"Do you want Ino and I to come with you?" "No. I'll be right back." Shikamaru said before taking off and running up to the roofs to get a high vantage point to look for the Naruto look-a-like.

 **Land of Lightning - Secret Training Ground**

' **Did you feel that Bee?'** A deep voice asked

'Yeah I felt it yo. Feels like our brothers and sisters are having a party without us yo!'

' **I'll be right back Bee, don't do anything stupid while I'm gone.'** The voice said before it disappeared.

'Look who ya talking to fool ya fool.' Bee responded

 **Jinchuriki Deep Psyche**

" **Hey, I need you guys to come here. I've got something I need to be clarified."** The voice said

 **Konoha Training Ground**

' **Someone is calling for a meeting. Haven't had one since way back then.'** Kurama thought

The other Tailed Beasts felt it and immediately left to the other plane without their host's knowledge

 **Jinchuriki Deep Psyche**

" **Alright who called this ridiculous meeting, the old man said to only use it for emergencies."** Kurama roared

" **I did."** Said the deep voice from earlier with Bee.

" **Of course, you did Gy** **ū** **ki. What do you want?"** Kurama asked

Just then 7 other figures appeared, and it turned out to be the other Tailed Beasts.

" **Heh, good to see you all again, brothers and sisters."** Gyūki said

" **What is this about Gyūki?"** Kurama asked with more force.

" **Well if you must know my container and I felt a lot of Biju chakra converging in one area, mainly it was me and I relayed the feeling to him. My question is, what's the feeling I had?"** Gyūki asked

" **Well if you must know, myself, Shukaku, Son Goku, and Kokuō are all in close proximity."** Kurama said

The others were surprised because Kurama tends to like being alone so seeing him with 3 other Jinchuriki was surprising especially with Shukaku.

" **Why are you guys so close together?"** The 2 Tails, **Matatabi** asked.

" **Well if you really wanna know, my container, who's name I shall not reveal, has a plan or rather a dream. He wants to unite us. Tailed Beasts and Jinchuriki. He wants us to live together since he was mistreated for carrying me, a burden. He knows that each of our containers have been mistreated and wants us to come together to live with one another away from everyone else, so they can't hurt us. I agreed to help the kid out. Son Goku, Shukaku and Kokuō's containers have all agreed to this. So, I want to know about you five: Matatabi, Isobu, Saiken, Chōmei, and Gyūki. What do you say to this?"** Kurama asked

The other 5 beasts thought it over before looking back at Kurama. **"We would love to see that happen, but how do we know it'll work. I mean even if we agree, it's not like we can go anywhere. Your container needs to convince ours to join in on this."** Matatabi said

" **He'll do just that then."** Kurama said with a smirk before disappearing, Shukaku, Son Goku and Kokuō all followed suit leaving the other 5 to think things over.

Shikamaru was hopping over every building until he noticed four people sitting in a circle in one of the training fields, he stopped and observed from there and couldn't see Naruto for sure since his back was to Shikamaru, but Naruto knew he was there.

'Spiky black hair. The only difference is the color and if I remember right from when I saw him earlier when he went to Lady Tsunade's house he has purple eyes. What an idiot, did he really think that he could get away with such an obvious disguise.' Shikamaru thought before they disappeared all of a sudden.

"What the hell! Where did they go!?" He exclaimed standing up. "Damn, one of them must be a sensor. There's no way that Naruto's the sensor though."

 **With the Jinchuriki the same time Shikamaru spots them**

They were going over plans and strategies when Naruto told them to stop. "Hang on." He said, the other three just looked at him wondering what was going on.

"Everyone put your hands on the knee of the person next to you." Naruto ordered before they vanished and appeared on a bed in a hotel room. Naruto had somehow teleported them to the Suna siblings room that all three were sharing.

"What was that about Naruto?" Roshi asked

"We were being watched and needed to get out quickly without letting them know where we were going." Naruto said getting up and walking into the bathroom, where Temari just happened to be, not that he knew.

"Konkurō I swear to god I'll kill you if you come in here." Temari said sternly.

"Wrong person Tema-chan." Naruto said smiling which made Temari smile and hop out the shower. "Naru-kun! I missed you so much, wanna have some fun?" She said seductively dropping her towel and grinding up against him.

"As much as I'd love to I can't, we have company."

"Ugh, fine. You owe me though, got it?" She said grabbing his cock. "I can't wait to stuff that big boy in me." She said kissing him and then began drying off.

Naruto had to take a deep breath to compose himself and calm down before he takes Temari in the hotel bathroom.

Temari closed the door and locked it once Naruto exited and Naruto just looked up and thought to himself, 'I needed to fucking piss and didn't get the chance to, ugh fuck me.'

"Alright for the remaining time Roshi, Han and I will work on team jutsus and increasing our taijutsu. I know for sure they'll have us fight against each other so it's best to increase our strength. Han, Roshi, I'll be right back go ahead and find us an area to train outside the village. I don't want anyone knowing what we're doing." Naruto said as the 4 & 5 Tails Jinchuriki nodded and vanished right before Naruto vanished.

 **Red Light District**

Naruto reappeared in an alley of the Red-Light District of Konoha, near where he used to live. 'Alright, Jiraiya should be around here somewhere.' Naruto thought to himself as he stepped out of the alley and was walking around until he spotted a tall man who had long, white spiky hair. 'Bingo.'

Naruto walked behind him at a distance of 5 feet and made sure Jiraiya could feel his energy.

'This energy it has to be Naruto but, where is he?' Jiraiya thought as he stopped and looked around and spotted Naruto. Jiraiya walked up to Naruto touched his shoulder and next thing they knew they were on top of the 4th Hokage's head.

Jiraiya walked to the edge of the head before sitting down legs crossed, eyes closed, and arms crossed. "So, to what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you again Boruto? Or should I say Naruto?" He said

"It's good to see you again Jiraiya, it really is." Naruto started

"But you and I both know that's not why you came looking for me, so what's going on? I've kept your secret, Hiruzen-sensei doesn't know you're even here." He said

"I've got a favor to ask."

"Another one huh?" Jiraiya said cracking a small smile.

"Yeah, I guess that's all I've really done since I met you." Naruto said sheepishly scratching the back of his head, before sitting next to Jiraiya with his legs dangling as he looked out on his former home.

"It's okay Naruto, you and I are family. Same as you and Tsunade are technically family. So, what can I do for you son?" He asked now looking at Naruto.

"I need help to increase my taijutsu drastically for the chunin exams, and I'm going to need help faking my death." Naruto said still looking out on the village.

"What's going on?"

"I may be close to getting figured out by the Tsuchikage, and I'm sure someone in Konoha is starting to put the pieces to together. If I fake my death Konoha will have confirmation that I'm dead and Iwa will back off seeing me die." Naruto said

"Hmm, I see. So, you've gotten yourself into some trouble. Sounds like me when I was your age to be honest. Thankfully Tsunade and Orochimaru were always there to bail me out, and the good thing for you is you've made friends from here (Tsunade, Shizune and Jiraiya), Suna (Temari, Gaara, Konkurō and Baki), and Iwa (Han and Roshi). Anyways I think I'll be able to help you out with that, and with your taijutsu dilemma."

"Thank you Jiraiya." Naruto said smiling a little.

"Now what about your taijutsu do you want increased or improved I should say. Do you want more forms and styles, or is it about brute strength and some speed?" Jiraiya asked

"I want to increase my strength and speed." Naruto replied with subdued fire in his eyes.

"Well the quickest way to achieve that would be to slap some gravity seals on you." Jiraiya said smirking knowing just how much of a toll it puts the body through.

"What are gravity seals?" Naruto asked

"When applied to the top bone of your back, you feel as if the gravity of the planet increases by however much the seal dictates. The most I've ever done is 10x the gravity. Your father Minato…" Jiraiya said tapping the stone head, "Was able to push himself to 100x the planet's gravity. It wasn't just his Flying Thunder God Jutsu that gave him his nickname, but his pure speed was just incredible."

"Wow, that's awesome!" Naruto said getting excited.

' **Oh relax, your body will be able to take up to 900x Earth's gravity thanks to me being in here.'** Kurama said relaying it in thought form to Naruto.

"Wow, 900x that's awesome Kurama!" Naruto shouted out loud, making Jiraiya raise an eyebrow. "900x? Naruto that would literally crush you, no human could withstand that."

"Well It's a good thing I'm not a normal human, Kurama says that since I hold him my body can take up to 900x the gravity. So, let me get this straight, if right now I'm running at 20 mph as my top speed and every time I increase the gravity my speed increases on the same interval, right?" Naruto asked

"Yeah, naturally." Jiraiya said not following along just yet.

"So, if I can master 900x I'll be moving at 18,000 mph!" Naruto said getting excited.

"Naruto do you even realize how fast that would be?" Jiraiya asked

"Well, no. I mean I'd be moving super fast right?"

"Well duh, but the speed of sound moves at about 767 miles per hour. If you really mastered that level of gravity you'd be moving at over 23x the speed of sound. Naruto to reach that level would be god-like. I don't know if your body can really handle that. I mean think of the amount of fine tuning you'd have to do. At that top speed you'd move 5 miles every second. If an enemy was half a mile away, you'd reach them in .1 seconds. That's faster than a human can blink." Jiraiya said

"Well let's get started!" Naruto said with pure fire and excitement in his eyes.

"Settle down Naruto, give me a day to create all the seals. Tomorrow I'll find you and give you all the seals and some for your friends since I assume you'll want them to have it as well." Jiraiya said getting up and stretching.

"Yeah, 9 copies of every seal would be great. I assume if I can go up to 900x then Gaara can only go up to 100x, Han and Roshi can go to 500 and 400x for each of them." Naruto said to which Jiraiya nodded.

"Yeah, that makes sense. I'll make a 2, 5, 10, 20, 25, 50, 100, 150, 200, 300, 400, 500, 600, 700, 800, and 900x seals for you. Everyone else will get the same seals up to the number of tails they hold times 100. Just give me some time Naruto." Jiraiya said and nodded while smiling before jumping off the cliff.

Jiraiya could only smile seeing his godson get excited after everything that he's been through. 'I hope you know what you're getting yourself into Naruto.' Jiraiya thought while looking out on the setting sun before vanishing to get started on his little project.

 **Later that Night**

Naruto was out and about with Temari showing her places he remembers and his favorite spots to eat. He took her to the Akimichi BBQ pits for dinner.

"I don't recall agreeing to go on a date with you tonight Naruto." Temari said smirking a little, knowing it would get Naruto a little flustered to be teased with.

'Um, w-well, I-I thought that you m-might like a night out on me." He said scratching the back of his head, showing just how nervous he really is.

"I'm screwing with ya Naruto. You can take me out any time you want." Temari said planting a soft kiss on his cheek causing Naruto to blush.

"Thanks, Temari."

Once inside they got their table and ordered a bunch of different meats to throw on the grill. Naruto loved coming here when he used to live here because it was all you can eat for the same price, no matter how many meats you selected to be brought to the table.

"So, are you nervous about the exams?" Temari asked looking at the grill cook their food.

"No not really. I feel prepared and ready for whatever's to come, plus Jiraiya is getting some things prepared for me to train with." Naruto said which caught Temari's curiosity.

"What kind of things?" She asked

"They're called gravity seals. Basically, once applied to your body it amplifies how much gravity is being pushed on your body. So, let's say I was training with a 10x seal. That means that my body experiences 10x the planet's gravity while everyone else get the normal stuff. When I take it off after getting used to it, my body will still be used to the 10x meaning I'll be moving much faster and hitting stronger since I'll be going back to normal gravity levels." Naruto explained, and it made Temari's eyes go wide with excitement.

"Wow, that's incredible Naruto. Do you think you'll really be able to pull something off like that in such a short time?" She replied

"Not all the way to my max level of 900x, but hopefully I can get used to 2x in the next couple of days before the exams start." Naruto said

"Wow, that's just crazy to think that your body can handle up to 900x our gravity. I wonder how fast you'd be able to move?" She wondered

"I would be able to cover 5 miles in 1 second when I've mastered 900x." Naruto said which made Temari drop her jaw.

"That's not even humanly possible!" She exclaimed out loud.

"Just watch, it'll happen. Give me 5 years or less and I'll have it down pat." He said taking some spicy squid off the grill and chomping it down.

'That's insane. I wonder how much Gaara or even Konkurō and I could handle?' She wondered to herself.

The night went on for the two, young shinobi as they just enjoyed each other's presence. They went walking around the town and eventually made it to the outskirts where some of the scenery is nicer for more romantic walks. Naruto stopped on a bridge going over a river and looked up at the moon. Temari did the same and looked at Naruto and was captivated at how the moonlight reflected off of him. 'I think I love this man.'

"It's getting late Naruto; do you want to turn in and call it a night at my place?"

"I'm sorry Tema-chan but I've got some things to take care of tonight." He said which made Temari drop her head and have a sad look on her face. Carefully Naruto used his hand to gently raise her chin where he looked her dead in the eyes, "I promise you and I will have our time, just wait a little bit longer ok. I know this is tough to do but I promise you it'll be worth it." He said before going in for a kiss that started out soft before becoming heated to where Temari was running her hand through his hair and he was grabbing her ass. When they separated Temari was the first to speak, "I love you Naruto. Please be safe in the exams." She kissed him once more softly, "I love you too Tema-chan." Naruto said as he let go and watched her turn and walk back to her hotel.

'Time to meet Han and Roshi.' Naruto thought

 **Outside the Leaf**

Naruto met up with Han and Roshi and explained what he did right after he left them. The two were amazed that such a thing was possible to do with seals and gravity. They were even more amazed to know that they could push past 100x the planets gravity.

"So Jiraiya will have all of the sets ready by, tomorrow right?" Roshi asked

"It's probably already done to be completely honest with you, but Jiraiya needs his time to work on his novels and what not." Naruto replied

They ended up doing a little bit of light sparing before finding a river near by to wash up in before calling it a night outside since it was warm that night.

 **Next Morning (3 days before Chunin Exams Start)**

Naruto woke up early and began training by fine tuning his chakra control even more. He started climbing up the tree and had clones throw kunais at him forcing him to evade while concentrating on keep balance on the tree. When he felt like he got the hang of it he proceeded to the river where he started to experiment walking on water. To say he was finding success was a stretch. This was one of those moments in everyone's life where you hit a wall and you need to find a way to punch through it.

Jiraiya had arrived a while ago but kept hidden to watch Naruto train himself and see just how much his goal and dream really meant to him. 'Seems like your son is hungry as fuck to accomplish what he wants.' Jiraiya mentally thought to himself while thinking of Minato and Kushina.

When Naruto started to get frustrated Jiraiya decided to make himself known and give the kid a distraction/break. "Hey Naruto, you got a minute?" He asked knowing the answer already.

Naruto smiled a little seeing Jiraiya and knew what it meant; the seals were ready. "Good to see you again. Are they ready?" Naruto asked getting straight to the point.

"Yeah, here try it out." Jiraiya said slapping the 2x seal on the top bone of Naruto's back and watched as he collapsed to his hands and knees.

'Damn, these seals are no joke.' Naruto thought to himself as it took him about 45 minutes before he started to muster the strength to begin to stand up. 'Damn, I really need to get this shit down in the next three days.' Naruto thought as he began to purely will himself to stand as he began to pant hard.

"Well, what do you think?" Jiraiya asked grinning already knowing the answer.

"It's different, I just hope I can get used to it in time for the chunin exams." Naruto replied still panting and sweating.

"You should be fine, seeing how hard you train yourself. Now I'll just apply one to each of your friends and let them enjoy it too." Jiraiya said

"No, not yet." Naruto said which threw off Jiraiya.

"Why not, don't you want them on par with you?" He asked

"Yeah, but I also want to spar them when they don't have the seal on that way it forces me to adjust even quicker. Once I've adjusted I'll give it to them, so they can train properly with me moving easily." Naruto explained

"Well, when you put it like that I guess it makes perfect sense." Jiraiya said thinking about it for a second.

Jiraiya watched as Naruto began going through some katas to get his body used to the extra weighted feel. After an hour of doing that Naruto began to hit the trees to get used to punching and kicking. At this point the sun began to rise and Roshi was the first to wake up and heard noise coming from the left and turned to see Naruto moving slow when he was hitting a tree. Han woke up soon after and saw the same thing and they were both thinking the same thing, 'Did Naruto get slower somehow?'

"Hey, Naruto why're you so slow?" Roshi asked

"Gravity seal. I've got 2x on me right now. I'm trying to get my body used to the strain in time for the chunin exams." Naruto said

Roshi nodded and then began smirking, "Roshi, what the hell are you thinking?" Naruto said

"Oh, nothing really." Roshi said before he charged at Naruto, "AHHHH!"

"WHAT THE HELL ROSHI! CUT IT OUT!" Naruto yelled

"This is the training you wanted." Jiraiya quipped in.

"Shut up Pervy Sage!" Naruto snapped back as he tried his best to avoid Roshi but was getting pummeled. Knees to the stomach, kicked around, punched and just beaten. Naruto tried to counter but was too slow and Roshi was going in on Naruto. "You want to be the best, then hit me Naruto!" Roshi yelled

Naruto was getting pissed off because of how one-sided the spar was and began to will himself to move and soon Jiraiya could see little by little Naruto began to move a little smoother. 'It's still gonna take another day or so, but at this rate he'll be pretty good with this level.' Jiraiya thought watching Naruto get a little more fluid with every movement.

'Come one body don't fail me now!' Naruto screamed internally as he began to see that he was getting closer to hitting Roshi. 'Damn, I'm almost there. Just a little more, come on body work with me.' Naruto thought

"He's getting closer Roshi, you shouldn't be holding back as much now." Han said which made Naruto's eyes grow, 'He's not even trying, he must be just warming up!' *Tch* 'I can't believe I thought I was making progress.' "What're you using right now Roshi?" Naruto asked and Roshi knew exactly what he meant.

"Genin level, but now I'm gonna go chunin level." Roshi said increasing his chakra levels and Naruto knew he was screwed. 'Damn, this isn't gonna be good.' Naruto thought as Roshi charged in again and resumed beating on Naruto. (At this point it's already noon)

For the next 3 days training for Naruto went exactly like this. Roshi, Han, Jiraiya and even Tsunade got turns training with Naruto and healing him so he stayed in top shape.

"So how do you feel Naruto?" Tsunade asked

Naruto was standing tall and looked much stronger just from his gaze. "I feel really good, I think I've gotten the hang of this level, not mastered but I'm used to it now and feel confident in it." Naruto said as Jiraiya walked up and removed the seal. Naruto felt a weight lifted off of him and turned to a tree. Once he found a good one he charged at increased speeds and punched the tree as hard as he could. You could hear the tree crack and break, but it didn't fall.

"Well it makes sense, we focused more on his speed being increased than his strength." Tsunade said as she flicked a tree and the men watched as she shattered the tree to splinters. 'She's so damn scary!' Roshi thought

"Well, the chunin exams should be starting in 30 minutes, you guys might want to get a move on it." Tsunade said to the Jinchuriki as Jiraiya slapped the seal back on Naruto.

"Keep it on for now, when you need to remove it just reach back and act like you're grabbing it and just pull it up and slap it back on its paper okay." Jiraiya explained and Naruto nodded before the three Jinchuriki began walking to the site of the first chunin exam.

On his way Naruto passed by a girl with brown hair and bright green eyes. He thought nothing of it other than that she's pretty. The girl on the other hand just stopped and thought to herself, 'He looks almost exactly like the kid tou-san said was holding the nine-tails. Oh, what was his name?' She turned to see him still walking towards the academy before thinking, 'Is he also entering the chunin exams?'

She shook her head before continuing to her destination. 'Ah, whatever; tou-san said he ran off a while ago and no one has seen him since. It would be stupid of him to come back here.' She thought

Naruto soon made it to the Academy where he stopped and looked it over remembering everything that happened to him while he was a student here. "Come on Boruto, let's get inside before it starts." Roshi said patting Naruto on the back getting him to move. 'So many memories. Feels like yesterday I was here.' Naruto thought as they opened the doors. Once inside they saw a bunch of students trying to push their way into a room numbered 301. 'That's weird, it's only the second floor.' Naruto said walking by the students unnoticed as Han and Roshi followed him trying to not draw attention.

They went up some stairs and made it to the real room 301 where Naruto saw someone he thought he'd never see again. 'Kakashi!?' Kakashi wished his team good luck before sighing and walking by Naruto and his teammates, "Good luck you three. You've got some stiff competition this year, especially with your village bringing so many." Kakashi said to Naruto's team before vanishing.

'I can't believe that was Kakashi.' Naruto thought

"Naruto you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost." Roshi whispered

"I'm fine, let's go." Naruto said opening up the doors and all eyes turned to them. 'So much for not making a scene.' Naruto thought as he quickly spotted Gaara and walked to him.

"So how long have you guys been here?" Naruto asked

"We were the first ones." Konkurō said

"We've been taking the time to scout out the field." Temari said

"And what have y'all come up with?" Naruto whispered

"The ones from the Hidden Sound look like a tough bunch." Temari said

"The Hidden Sound? I've never heard of them." Naruto said

"Ah, yes the Hidden Sound just recently popped up in the last few months." A guy with glasses and silver hair tied in a ponytail dressed in purple said out of nowhere.

"And who are you." Naruto said narrowing his eyes.

"Oh, where are my manners, I do apologize; my name is Kabuto and you are…" Kabuto said hanging the end.

"Boruto, Boruto Uzukage." Naruto replied

"Boruto hmm. Let's see here." Kabuto said taking out a card and applying chakra to it.

"The hell is that?" Naruto asked

"Oh nothing. Let's see, it says here you have excellent Taijutsu, but no Ninjutsu or Genjutsu. No background information either, that's strange. I know about everyone in here except you." Kabuto said

'Good so all he knows is my taijutsu skills and even then, it's been with the seal on me.' Naruto thought

Just then the doors opened again and it was the same girl Naruto passed earlier with her teammates. 'What the! That's the same girl from before when I was coming here!' Naruto thought

"Ahh, and there she is." Kabuto said getting up.

"Who is she, seems pretty important from your reaction." Naruto said

"Well if you must know Boruto, that would be Shion Hatake. Adoptive daughter of Kakashi Hatake himself. She's an extraordinary student. She graduated early and at the top of her class. This is also her first year participating in the exams." Kabuto said as he channeled his chakra into another card. "She has excellent Ninjutsu and Taijutsu, no doubt from Kakashi teaching her personally, and her Genjutsu is average since she hardly uses it." Kabuto explained

"Hey, you with the glasses!" Someone said out loud drawing Kabuto's attention.

'That's Sasuke!' Naruto exclaimed internally.

"Hmm, oh Sasuke Uchiha, be right there." Kabuto said before turning to Naruto, "Later Boruto."

Kabuto walked over to Sasuke and where Sasuke demanded he show him the tricks with the cards again. "Sure, anyone in mind you have?" Kabuto asked

"That guy over there with spiky black hair and purple eyes. Along with the red head next to him with the gourd." Sasuke said

"Very well, Boruto Uzukage; excellent Taijutsu and nothing about his Nin or Genjutsu." Kabuto said

"Tch. Fine then Rock Lee too." Sasuke replied

"Ooh interesting choices, let's see Gaara of the Sand. Has done C-rank and above missions only. Has never gotten a scratch on him let alone blood and has killed multiple times. His ninjutsu and chakra levels are crazy high. Rock Lee, only has Taijutsu much like Boruto and his teammates are Tenten and Neji Hyuga." Kabuto said before picking up the cards and turning.

"Nothing useful." Sasuke said upset and then out of nowhere a blur flew towards Kabuto. It was one of the sound nin. Naruto could see him moving clearly and intercepted the punch he was about to deliver. The sound nin's fist ended up punching Naruto's hand.

"Let's not get too excited right now. If you wanna fight so badly make it to the end of the chunin exams and I'll gladly beat you." Naruto said glaring at the sound nin.

The rookie ninja from the Leaf were shocked as they didn't even see Naruto move. 'Incredible, he's so fast!' Shikamaru thought. 'I didn't even see him move!' Sasuke thought.

*POOF*

"ALRIGHT ENOUGH FIGHTING YOU BABY MAGOTS. SHUT THE HELL UP FIND YOUR SEAT AND LET'S GET THIS EXAM UNDERWAY. MY NAME IS IBIKI MORINO AND I'LL BE YOUR PROCTOR FOR THE FIRST PART OF THE CHUNIN EXAMS!" A big guy in a trench coat with a bandana and scars yelled out as everyone shuffled to their seats. Naruto ended up next to Shion Hatake. 'Great, next to Kakashi's daughter of all people.' Naruto thought

"ALRIGHT NOW LISTEN UP! Ibiki roared, "If you get caught cheating 3 times you'll be expelled from this exam causing your team to fail. The goal is to answer all of the questions before time runs out. You have 45 minutes to answer 9 questions. At the end of time I'll give you the tenth and final questions. GO!" He finished as everyone turned their papers over and Naruto noticed that these questions were beyond genin level.

'Well since I don't know them I guess I'll indulge in a little bit of cheating.' Naruto thought he quickly looked on Shion's paper and back without anyone seemingly noticing.

'I think that's enough writing for today.' Naruto thought as he put his head on the desk and fell asleep causing Ibiki to sweat drop. 'Is this kid for real? There's no way he'll pass.' Ibiki thought

45 minutes came and went; Naruto soon woke up and saw that the room had cleared up a little bit. "Now, it's time for the final question. But first if you answer it and you answer wrong your whole team remains as genin forever…" This part cause everyone to take a sharp inhale. "But on the other hand, if one of you don't answer your whole team fails." Ibiki said causing everyone to gasp at that.

"Bullshit." Naruto said under his breath to where Shion was the only that heard him and looked to see him leaning back in his chair smirking. Han and Roshi looked at each other before looking to Naruto. Seeing how relaxed he was they decided to sit back and watch.

Genin after genin got up and left feeling like it was better to not answer the question and retake the exams next time then be genin forever or failing and having that go on record. This caused the room to shrink until there were only about 60 teams left. Naruto, Gaara, Shion, The Rookie 12, Sound, Kabuto and others from different villages were left.

Then all of a sudden someone came crashing through the window with a banner saying, "The Sexy and Very Single Anko Mitarashi! Proctor of Round 2!"

"Jeez what's going on Ibiki. I think you're growing soft." Anko said

"Or we've got a good crop this year." Ibiki quickly said back smirking. "Oh, and by the way you jumped the gun again." Ibiki finished

"Well it doesn't matter by the time I'm done with them over half are gonna be eliminated." Anko said sending chills down Sakura's spine.

'This should be fun.' Naruto thought while smirking.

"So, when do we get started, I'm dying to start fighting." Naruto said getting up stretching and popping his neck and other joints. Most of the rookies looked at him like he was crazy, and it made Anko smirk.

"Well tough guy, follow me and you'll see. Same goes for the rest of you. Follow me to find the site of your next exam." Anko said hopping out the window and running off. Naruto and his teammates were first to leave followed by Shion, then Temari and her brothers, the rookies and finally Shion's teammates gave chase after her. After that everyone else piled out trying to keep up.

Anko stopped as soon as they came up to a heavily forested area of Konoha. It had tall broken metal fencing going around the whole forest which had huge tress, vines and the sounds of big hungry predators.

"Well here we are Training Ground 44." Anko started, "Woah." Some of the participants said while Naruto just smirked. "Or as we like to call it, The Forest of Death." Anko finished and it sent chills down some of the rookie leaf genin.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Naruto asked getting excited.

A kunai flew towards Naruto who easily dodged it and looked towards Anko, but she wasn't there. Next thing Naruto knew he felt something soft and squishy being pressed against his back.

"You know it's always the ones who talk the most that die first or run screaming in the face of danger." Anko said licking her lips as she sniffed his neck.

"Or they're the ones who have no fear and know what they're getting themselves into." Naruto countered before going in smoke. Before Anko could react she felt a pair of hands fondle her breasts. "Hmm, all natural. That's a major plus and a DD cup if I had to guess." Naruto said smirking before ducking under Anko's kick. "Oh, don't get mad because you found someone who can actually tease on your level." Naruto said before walking away.

"And where do you think you're going?" Anko yelled out

"Noon tomorrow right?" Naruto asked back while still walking away.

"Yeah." Anko replied

"Good, see ya." Naruto said disappearing and reappearing on the roof top jumping away.

Shikamaru immediately took off after him. "Shikamaru!" Choji and Ino yelled at him before they looked to each other and nodded and jumped up after him.

'Heh, seems like Shikamaru wants answers. I'll indulge him a little while.' Naruto thought before stopping on the roof of what used to be his beat-up apartment. Team Asuma landed shortly after with Shikamaru speaking up first. "Is that you Naruto?"

"I think you've got me confused with someone else. My name is Boruto from the Hidden Stone." Naruto said without looking back.

"DON'T LIE TO ME NARUTO! I KNOW IT'S REALLY YOU! JUST ADMIT IT DAMNIT!" Shikamaru yelled and Naruto rounded on him punching his gut hard making Shikamaru lose his breath and drop to his knees. "Would this so-called Naruto person punch you like that leaf scum?" Naruto spat at him. Choji charged at him and Naruto responded by round house kicking him in the ribs sending him off the building. Ino charged in next with her fist cocked back and ready to punch Naruto square in the jaw but he caught her hand effortlessly. Staring into her eyes with no emotions he headbutted her and made her pass out. Shikamaru was left wheezing and just saw the vast difference in power this Boruto guy had compared to them.

'Naruto may not have been that strong when he lived here, but there's no doubt in my mind that that guy is Naruto.' Shikamaru thought as he finally got his bearings and stood up before picking up Ino and jumping off to find Choji. 'Naruto I don't why you've become like this, but I hope you know what you're doing.' Shikamaru thought jumping off.

Naruto ended up on the Fourth Hokage's head where Shion happened to be. "I saw what you did to Shikamaru and them. A little harsh don't you think Naru-kun?" Shion asked without looking back at him.

"Look, I don't know who the fuck you guys keep referring to but I'm not him. Just leave me alone." Naruto barked back.

"You know damn well I've never been able to. Especially on October 10th." She said which made Naruto's eyes grow wide and breath in quickly but quietly.

'Who is she?' He thought to himself.

"Who was the one that kept you company the night of the festivals, for years. We'd always play with each-other, but I kept myself hidden because I was already a genin at the time. Kaka-tou told me about you and your burden and I felt bad, so I went out of my way to play with you away from everyone once a year." She said

'It was you! This whole time it was you!' Naruto thought as he knees began to weaken and emotions started to run wild. 'How can this be?'

"Look I have no idea what you're tal-" Naruto started before Shion just raised a mask in the shape of a fox facing Naruto. 'That mask! It really is her, but I don't understand. How did she figure it out!?' Naruto exclaimed internally.

"I know it's really you Naruto. Don't forget you were my first kiss." Shion said standing up and looking him dead in the eyes. Naruto expected her to be furious, but her eyes held compassion, hurt, worry, sadness, loneliness.

"I-I don't kno-" Naruto started before being cut off, "STOP LYING NARUTO! I KNOW IT'S YOU! JUST ADMIT IT TO ME! BE A MAN AND ADMIT IT ME DAMNIT! I WAS YOUR ONLY FRIEND FOR YEARS AND YOU WERE MY ONLY FRIEND FOR A LONG TIME! WHEN YOU LEFT I WAS HEARTBROKEN BECAUSE I REALIZED I LOVED YOU, YET I WAS NEVER GONNA GET THE CHANCE TO TELL YOU! AND WHAT DO YOU KNOW FATE SHINES ON ME AND GIVES ME THE OPPORTUNITY!" Shion yelled while tears streamed down her face. Something in Naruto clicked, something primal. 'She's mine and only mine.' He thought before he closed the distance almost instantly it seemed, and he captured her lips.

Shion was surprised but soon melted into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm sorry Shion, but I had to go. Please don't be mad at me." Naruto said after they separated from kissing. "But why? Why did you leave?" She asked

"Because I had an epiphany and decided to chase a dream. I'm sorry." Naruto said while hugging her and putting a hand on the back of her head and guiding it to his chest letting her cry a little more before she calmed down. Naruto proceeded to tell her everything. Afterwards she told him how proud she was of him which made him shed a single tear before hugging her and thanking her. "Please don't tell anyone, and I mean anyone. I need to stay hidden Shion." Naruto said, and she nodded in understanding.

"I've got your back Naruto." She said "Boruto." he replied

"Oh, right, Boruto." Shion said blushing a little.

Off in the bushes was a white-haired man, with blood coming out of his nose. 'This is gonna be golden.' He thought

Off to the side Temari saw the whole thing unfold as she was originally looking for Naruto but saw this. She didn't know how to feel and took off crying until she made it to an open field and started balling.

Naruto left Shion and went to find Temari. He figured the best place would be to try the training fields figuring she would be getting in one last session before tomorrow. As he was going from training field to training field he heard sobbing. 'What's that noise?'

He found Temari on the ground crying and he slowly came up to her, "Hey Tema-chan, everything alright?" He asked

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" She yelled before punching his gut made him cough a little. "You said you loved me and yet you're out with some Leaf bitch. How dare you!" She yelled in his face.

Naruto was ready to respond in anger, but he saw where she was coming from. "Temari, I've known her for years. She was the first person to acknowledge me even if I never really knew who she was at the time. She knew my secret and still chose to be a friend to me, she absolutely loves me, just as much as you do. I understand you're hurt but look at me." Naruto said, and she looked up in his ocean blue eyes.

Temari's eyes grew wide as she realized, 'He dropped his henge.'

"I have room for more than one Tema-chan. I can love you and Shion, as long as you're comfortable with sharing." Naruto said

Temari thought it over for a while. "No, you need to pick, either her or me Naruto." Temari said sternly getting up. "Temari you know I can't pick. Please don't make me." Naruto begged

"Seems like you've already made up your mind." Temari said with venom in her voice as turned on her heel and left.

"Tema-chan." Naruto said softly

 **AN: And there we go. Another for the books…or book in this case or whatever. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. If you did please drop a review and check out my newest story** **Misty Love.** **Anyways Favorite and Follow the story and me to get alerted of a new chapter to this story or any activity I do with new or older stories. For now, this one and Misty Love will be the only stories I work on, the other ones I'm considering scrapping and rewriting to fit everything I want, even if it means having more chapters and material which is good. I just feel like I had promised so much for each story I put out and wasn't able to keep up with it and I feel like they ended up getting worse in quality. But don't worry I'll come around and rewrite the stories that need major updating, MAINLY Naruto's Life since that's my biggest story that a lot of people like.**

 **Anyways thanks for making it this far. I tried to include more drama and shit to give it a twist since I don't normally do that in my stories. Hope you like the ending as much as I do, since I know where it's gonna go from here *hehehehe*.**

 **But for real thank you for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter of Jinchuriki The Abandoned Race Chapter V**


	5. Chapter V

**Jinchuriki The Abandoned Race Chapter V: Fiery Passion**

 **Hey, everyone I'm back with another chapter. I hope you enjoyed the last one. I saw a bunch of people favorite and follow myself and the story which is awesome, but I also love to see people review my stories. I had like an hour conversation with Reaper4991 about the story and he had awesome ideas that I may use. So yes, I do actually respond if you review and/or PM me.**

 **But anyways Naruto found out Shion Hatake has loved him since they were kids, but he never knew who she was and now things are getting heated up between them, Temari's blown a gasket so we'll find out how she reacts oh and Tsunade is pregnant, so we'll see how she's doing. FYI Tsunade is 1 month pregnant/ 4 weeks along. The second round (And Anko's antics) are upon us so let's get rolling!**

Naruto was left standing alone in the field as he watched Temari storm off. 'What am I gonna do?' Naruto thought to himself before he began walking aimlessly. After an hour of walking and it being dark already Naruto's legs ended up carrying him to a bar in the Red Light District.

"Seems as good a place as any to forget shit." Naruto said to himself as he walked in. He sat down at the bar and ordered a drink. For 30 minutes Naruto didn't even sip his drink he was too busy staring off into it thinking about Temari. 'Damn, I really fucked up didn't I? But I love Shion, she was my first friend and only friend for a while, she was my first kiss too. She means so much to me, yet Temari also means just as much as Shion. ARGHH! Why is this happening to me right now!'

Someone sat down next to Naruto, but he didn't even notice. "How you hanging kid?" The man asked, and it got Naruto's attention. "Wha- Oh Jiraiya, hey what's up." Naruto said faking a smile.

"Drop the act son. What's on your mind?"

"Not here, let's go outside to talk." Naruto said quickly downing the drink before standing up and walking out.

"Alright we're outside now talk." Jiraiya said

"On Lord Fourth." Naruto said vanishing and Jiraiya vanished a second later.

"Alright we're here, now spill it." Jiraiya said even though he knew what was going on, but he knew Naruto needed to let it out.

"Earlier after the first exam, I came up here to think and I found Shion Hatake, Kakashi's daughter." Naruto started

"Ah yes, she's very skilled as a kunoichi, and very beautiful if I might add. I know she's 15 but I can tell when she gets a little older and matured from shinobi work, she'll be every man's dream." Jiraiya said slyly planting the idea into Naruto's head.

"Yeah, anyways, emotions ran high and I ended up kissing her. Temari saw it happen apparently and stormed off, but I had no idea. I went looking for her later and found her crying in a field where she yelled at me and stormed off." Naruto said looking down.

"Hmm, seems like you're in a bind." Jiraiya said

"No shit."

"Well to be honest Naruto there's no real easy way for this to end up unless the two of them are cool sharing." Jiraiya said

"Well Temari isn't too fond of the idea." Naruto said

"I wasn't finished, even if they are fine with sharing you Naruto, your dream requires you to constantly be on the move. Do you really think you can maintain a relationship in Suna, and one in Konoha with the two being cool sharing you? It'll be hard to do but I know if anyone can figure it out it would be you Naruto." Jiraiya said

"Really? You think I could pull it off?" Naruto asked

"Yeah, don't worry too much about Temari, she isn't used to finding love. I mean growing up as Gaara's sister can have that effect." Jiraiya explained, "But you know what?" Jiraiya asked

"What?"

"Shion kissed you tonight right?"

"Yeah, it was incredible. Like fireworks going off." Naruto said

"I figured as much, which is good for this reason: If she kissed you tonight I'm willing to bet that she wants to go further and do more with you tonight." Jiraiya said

"How would you know?"

"Well because I saw her enter the hot springs a little while ago and they were the private ones. Fully enclosed to keep the heat and sound inside and not let it escape. You should hit it up and try to sneak in to her spring." Jiraiya said right before he vanished so Naruto would be forced to think about it and not retort.

'Should I do it? I mean she did kiss me and that kiss was pretty good. You know what, fuck it. I'm gonna try to sleep with Shion tonight!" Naruto thought to himself before running off to find the springs. At the speed he was going it didn't take him too long to find it. 'Now how should I play this? I could henge into a fly or something to sneak in or be a good person and just pay for it.' Naruto looks in his wallet and sees dust, 'Fuck it, going in as a fly.' Naruto thought before transforming into a fly and buzzing his way in.

'Now where the hell is Shion?' Naruto thought as he saw the receptionist, 'Bingo, she's gotta know where she is.' Naruto thought as he flew over by the receptionist and was looking at the timeslots that were booked. 'There she is, spring 305. Now I just need to find it.'

Naruto took off flying as fast as he could before he decided to transform into a hummingbird to fly faster, 'Now that's more like it!'

He was easily able to find spring 305 and saw that it was locked. 'Damn, how am I gonna get in?' He thought until a drop of water hit his wing causing him to dip a little. After recovering he looked up and saw a vent leaking some water. 'Perfect I'll just follow the vent into her room.' Naruto thought as he flew up and quickly transformed back into a fly and zipped his way through until he finally made it inside the room.

'Fucking finally!' He thought as he landed and transformed back into human form. He walked towards the water, but he didn't see Shion. "Where'd she-" Naruto started before he felt the back of his head get flicked, "Gotcha Naru-chan." Shion said giggling a little.

"Ow that hurts ya know." Naruto said rubbing his head.

"So, what brings you around here, this is a spring that I reserved for myself and I don't recall inviting you so tell me how did you find me?" Shion asked as she still had her towel wrapped around her.

"Jiraiya told me." Naruto quickly said

 **LEMON STARTS**

"Well I coulda figured that one out." She said walking past him dropping her towel and entering the spring again.

Naruto turned to look at her and he saw just how beautiful she was. "Well are you gonna just stand there or you gonna join me?" She asked giggling some more.

Naruto quickly shed his clothes and she couldn't help but blush. 'Wow! He's so built. His back and legs are so muscular.' She thought checking him out and biting her index finger. Naruto turned around and she nearly had a nosebleed seeing his muscles. 'OH MY KAMI! He's fucking ripped! Those arms, his chest and abs, those thighs, and his forearms. Kami he's so fucking hot.' She thought before her eyes landed on his boxers and she saw the huge bulge in them. 'Dear Kami, please be double digits, please be double digits.' She thought

'I'm so gonna fuck him tonight.'

'I'm so gonna fuck her tonight.'

Naruto quickly jumped in and shed his boxers. The dirty thoughts kept running through each of their minds as they wanted to just get started with screwing the other.

"Hey Naruto…" Shion started getting his attention, "I'll show you mine if you show me yours." She finished winking at him and biting her lip. 'Biting lip…check. Offering to see her body…check. Am I really gonna do this…triple check.' Naruto thought as he stood up and revealed his monster in its tamed form.

"Holy shit that's HUGE!" She exclaimed before getting right next to it and lightly grabbing it causing Naruto to moan. She slowly started to stroke it and watched as it began to grow. Shion decided to do a comparison and she slapped his giant cock on her face and the beast went further than her chin to crown. 'He's a fucking monster.' She thought. 'Control, you'll get him soon, just not yet.' She thought as she stepped back and got up. Naruto was instantly captivated by her large D cup breasts. "Wow!" He whispered

"Those are huge!"

"D cups, in case you were wondering." She said blushing.

Naruto's hand reached out and cupped her left breast and was amazed at how soft yet plump they were. 'These are amazing!'

Shion began to softly moan feeling his rough hand handle her breast. Soon he got bold and dove in and began sucking on her nipple causing her to moan out loud, "AHHH! Yes Naruto! More baby more! Suck harder on them!" She yelled out while her arms wrapped around his head to ensure that he kept sucking her breasts.

Once Naruto let go he kissed Shion deeply where their tongues began to duel but Naruto easily won as Shion was overcome with such powerful emotions. 'This is more than I've ever imagined.' She thought but broke herself away and quickly got dressed.

"Did I do something?" Naruto asked

"Yes."

"Well was it wrong?"

"Nope, you just lit a fire in me and you're gonna help me put it out tonight understand mister?" She asked sternly getting up in his face.

"Yes ma'am." He replied, "Good now grab your clothes so I can take us to my room for more privacy and comfort." She said tossing him his clothes as he jumped out and quickly dried off.

"Alright let's go!" Naruto said excitedly slapping her plump ass and holding onto it as she teleported them to her room instantly. She slapped a seal on her door preventing anyone from listening and entering the room.

Shion sexily strode up to Naruto kissing him lightly on the lips before moving to the side of his neck and began kissing the vein. This sent chills down Naruto's as his knees buckled. Naruto roughly grabbed her ass making Shion smirk a little, 'Good he's finally getting into it.'

She transitioned to his jaw and ear attacking them and making him softly moan against his will. After that she lightly kissed him again before pulling his shirt over his head and getting another good look at his muscles. She slowly took her right hand and started up by his neck and slowly trailed down feeling his pecs, and abs. "Now this is the body of a shinobi." She said lustfully as she grabbed his hardened cock through his pants and put her mouth by his ear. "You wanna fuck me baby?" She whispered, "Huh, you wanna fuck my tight, little pussy?" She continued, "I bet you're just dying to have me right now aren't you?" She goaded him and watched as he tried so hard to hold back a moan, but he couldn't help it, "Come on baby, take me. I want you to drive your soul into me tonight understand?" She said squeezing a little to get her point across.

Something ancient and primal was woken up in Naruto and his whole demeanor changed. **"YES NARUTO! TAKE THAT MORTAL AND SHOW HER HER PLACE! FUCK HER INTO OBLIVION AND IMPREGNANT HER! MAKE HER YOURS! MAKE HER OURS!"** Kurama roared from within and it spurred on Naruto. Naruto grabbed Shion by the shoulders roughly and brought her in for the hottest kiss they've had as Shion broke free of his grip, wrapped her arms around his neck and wrapped one legs to his back. "Take me Naruto! Make me yours tonight and forever!" She begged as he grabbed her ass and lifted her up like nothing which only turned her on even me. "My God you're so strong Naruto!" She said before she found herself on her back and Naruto began kissing and sucking her neck making her moan out loud unapologetically. "FUCK YES NARUTO! JUST LIKE BABY! SUCK HARDER, MARK ME AS YOURS BABY!" She yelled, and Naruto did just that leaving a hickey on her shoulder.

Shion wrapped her legs around his waist to his back and locked them so he could move and held her hand on the back of his head forcing him to continue to tease and pleasure her. Soon Naruto back away and watched as she slowly came back to reality. "Take me Naruto!" She panted out while smiling. Naruto was quick to pull her upper half up and discard her clothes before backing out of her lock and ripping her skirt and panties off. Shion returned the favor by quickly jumping up and pushing Naruto to the opposite wall where she gave him a searing hot kiss once more before slowly dropping to her knees, never breaking eye contact. She ripped his pants and boxers down getting smacked in the face by his monster which was fully hard and leaking precum. Without even looking at his cock she took the first 4 inches and kept staring at him making sure he knew that for tonight this cock was hers to do with whatever she felt like.

Shion had never sucked a cock before but she was listening to Naruto's breathing and moans. Whatever she did, and he moaned out or would breathe faster she kept doing that. Her hands didn't stay idle as they were cupping and fondling his balls and she could feel the weight to them. 'His balls are so fucking big just like his cock! I can't wait to have him in me!' She thought as she pulled to the head and took a deep breath before slowly taking his cock and getting to the 8 inch mark before she began to cough and gag. 'Damn, I'm almost there and I can feel his cock getting close to my throat.'

Shion wouldn't quit at it. She kept blowing him for another 15 minutes making sure he got right to the point of orgasm but then she'd let off. She was teasing the hell out of him and it was working. Soon she was able to adjust to taking in his large appendage in her mouth as she was able to get her nose to his pelvis. Seeing this Naruto nearly lost it but held on. Shion on the other hand had other plans and began bobbing pulling his cock in and out of her throat. The thing that did it in for him was that she was able to sneak her tongue out and lightly lap at his sack which made him grab her by the head and force feed her his cock as he began firing his load down her throat.

Shion was caught off guard but didn't care as she finally got her reward. 'Now I just need him to cum in me and the night will be a success.' She thought as she pulled off letting him fire two more shots on her face. She smiled up at him and opened up her mouth showing him all the cum before she closed and swallowed it all. She licked her lips then wiped the cum off and drank it as well then looked up at Naruto smiling like a daughter does to her dad.

"My turn!" Naruto said reaching down and grabbing her by the waist and quite literally tossing her on the bed from across the room before her closed the distance. He put one hand on her throat causing her to instinctively grab his forearms. He wasn't squeezing tight, but she still loved the feeling of him choking her and she just wanted to feel how strong his forearms were. He spread her legs with his other hand before spitting on her pussy a few times to make sure she was wet.

He started by lightly teasing her; kissing her inside thighs leading up to her honeypot before going to the other thigh. This alone made her back arch and moan out, "FUCK YOU NARUTO! JUST FUCKING EAT ME ALREADY!" She begged

Naruto smiled predatorily as he knew he had her right where he wanted her. He kissed her lower lips forcing Shion to moan out in bliss. He lightly danced around the outer lips with his tongue for a while before diving in and spelling out her name with his tongue. Shion began squirming around trying to hold still but she couldn't help what she was feeling. "FUCK YOU'RE SO GOOD NARUTO!" She yelled with passion as she nearly came. He kept teasing her by probing his tongue as deep as it could go. "I'M SO CLOSE BABY! MAKE ME CUM, MAKE ME CUM!" She begged as her face was now flushed and one of her hands was gripping his hair tightly forcing him to continue to eat her out.

Naruto soon moved to the small bud above her pussy and flicked it lightly with his tongue to see her reaction and she nearly lost it. "OH FUCK NARUTO! DO THAT AGAIN! PLEASE DO IT AGAIN SO I CAN CUM!" She begged

Naruto obliged and began sucking on her clit lightly, but it wasn't enough for her, "HARDER BABY! SUCK MY CLIT HARDER!"

Naruto obeyed the command and sucked harder like he was trying to rip it off and it sent her over the edge, "I'M CUMMMMMMIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGG!" She screamed and to Naruto's surprise she squirted all over him. This only made Naruto harder and ready to fuck her.

"I…forgot to mention…that…that I squirt. I'm sorry Naruto." She panted out still breathing hard as her heart raced along with her mind.

"Don't worry Shion, seeing you squirt this close was really hot." He said

"Really?" She asked lifting her head up and smiling a little while looking at him.

"Really. He responded as he climbed up to her and kissed her with such passion that it reignited the fire within her. "Good, now start fucking me." She said sternly but cracked a smile. Naruto's primal side jump started and her grabbed her neck while slamming her down making her smile even more. "Problem?" She asked

"Fuck you." He responded

"I know. Chop chop." She said causing him to tighten his grip a little, "There we go baby, now you're getting into it." She teased smirking a little with her tongue sticking out the side a little, but it was wiped off as soon as Naruto plunged all 11 inches of his rod into her depths, "OHHHHH FUCK YESSSSS! YOU FEEL AMAZING NARUTO! FUCK ME! FUCK ME AND DON'T YOU DARE STOP, YOU UNDERSTAND ME!" She yelled, and her response was Naruto pulling out slowly then slamming into her. He gradually sped up until he was pumping as fast as he could.

"THAT'S IT BABY! FUCK ME LIKE THIS AND MAKE ME CUM AGAIN!" She yelled as she wrapped her arms around his head. Naruto kept pounding into her trying to faster, but he reached a wall. "FASTER BABY FASTER!" She screamed

"I can't *pant* I'm at my limit." He replied

"LOOK AT ME! I KNOW YOU CAN GO FASTER NARUTO! SHOW ME!" She responded as she grabbed the sides of his face and then kissed him.

A new and bigger fire was lit in Naruto and he began to somehow go faster and then he remembered something. 'My seal, if I take it off I should be able to go faster!' He thought as he reached behind his neck and ripped it off and threw it on a piece of paper that got knock off her desk from their previous actions across the room.

The next thing Shion knew, Naruto doubled his speed and she was really being sent towards an incalculable number of orgasms. "I'M CUMMING!" She yelled out before smiling and looking at him, "I knew you could do it baby." She said panting before kissing him and urging him onward. This only caused Naruto to slam into Shion even harder and faster as she was having orgasms back-to-back. "OH NARUTO! LET ME RIDE YOU BABY! LET ME RIDE YOU!" She moaned out and Naruto slowed down until he slowly pulled out of her and was amazed at how much of her cum just poured out. "Don't…don't let it…go to waste…Naruto." She panted out as he quickly dove in and drank all of her cum greedily before coming up and kissing her.

"You're a fucking machine Naruto; I love it." Shion panted out while smiling up at Naruto. Naruto helped her get up before he lied down on his back and watched as Shion straddled him. She pressed his cock against his stomach and began grinding her pussy all over his shaft while moving her hips to give him a good show. Shion lifted her hand to run through her hair and pull it up a little giving Naruto easy access to her breasts while she danced and grinded on his cock. After a little bit of teasing him visually she felt to move on as she leaned down to Naruto's ear and whispered to him, "You wanna put it in big boy. Or would you want me to do it?" Shion whispered seductively right before nibbling on his ear lobe and sitting up again and resuming to dance.

Naruto was done playing and grabbed her ass roughly making Shion moan. Next, he forced her forward and lowered his hips, so his appendage was lined up perfectly to her pussy. Once he knew he'd get it in one go he shot his hips up and buried himself in one go forcing Shion to scream in pleasure and cum again. "FUCK I'M CUMMING NARUTO!"

Shion didn't have any time to recover as Naruto immediately began pounding away at her and watched lustfully as her breasts were jumping around everywhere and her face showed just how much pleasure she was receiving. Shion was without a doubt in her personal heaven and she didn't want to leave. Without either of them knowing just to this point already 1 hour had passed and still Naruto was going strong. Shion was relentlessly fucked and she was absolutely content with it.

"OH FUCK! PICK ME UP NARUTO! PICK ME UP AND FUCK ME HARD NARUTO!" Shion screamed as another orgasm overcame her and he convulsed while still being on top causing her to shudder as she continued to feel Naruto literally fuck her through her orgasm before he stopped.

"Wh-what?" She started but couldn't say anything else before Naruto wrapped his arms underneath her legs and grabbed her ass before standing up. Now being held by Naruto like this he has easy access to her pussy being spread open for him and she's sinking on his cock. Shion would soon regret the decision to demand being fucked while upright.

Naruto slammed her against the wall and began a fast pace. "OH YES! HARDER NARUTO HARDER! THAT'S IT BABY! THAT'S IT! NOW DEEPER, FUCK ME DEEPER NARUTO!" Shion yelled as she was on the cusp of cumming once more. Naruto began kissing Shion with passion and her only response was to hold him close, get fucked hard, and kiss him back. Shion was having the time of her life. This whole day had been a whirlwind for her.

"FUCK YES! I'M CUMMING AGAIN NARUTO! DON'T YOU DARE FUCKING STOP! YOU KEEP FUCKING GOING, YOU UNDERSTAND ME!" She yelled out.

Another hour passed of raw, passionate sex between the two lovers before Shion had to thrown in the towel. "I…can't go anymore baby…you wore my ass out tonight…next time…next time I'll outlast you." Shion said smiling blissfully before chuckling a little which only made Naruto chuckle as well.

"Well don't quit on me just yet, I'm about to cum." Naruto said as he continued to fuck Shion with her laying on her back and Naruto pinning her knees to her shoulders giving him wonderful access. "Then hurry up and cum. I want you to blow your load in me." She said winking at him.

"But you'll get pregnant." He replied while not slowing down and getting closer.

"I'll be fine, I'm on birth control pills. Just cum in me." She said softly before kissing him with pure love. This proved to me the tipping point as Naruto soon unloaded in her tight cavern. "SHIT, I'M CUMMING!" He moaned as he just opened the flood gates and quickly filled up her pussy. Feeling it filled up Naruto pulled out and aimed his cock to her face where she just opened up her mouth and drank down whatever got shot into her mouth. Every other shot painted her face white. Once Shion drank down all the cum and cleaned her face and sat up and sensually cleaned Naruto's cock with a nice blowjob before taking it out with a pop.

"You were fantastic Naruto." Shion panted crawling under the covers. Naruto followed suite and soon he had Shion resting her head on his chest with his right arm wrapped around her. "You were really good too Shion." Naruto panted out smiling.

"Let's get some sleep we got a big day ahead of us." Shion said closing her eyes and Naruto wrapped her close and soon fell asleep.

Morning came, and the sun was getting up in the sky as it peaked into Shion's room. Shion started to wake up and was a little disoriented because of last night's romp. She felt her head on something solid but comfortable at the same time and opened her eyes to see very defined pecs. 'Damn. I must have brought some meathead home and banged him.' She thought until she sat up and saw who's face it was that was laying down. 'OH MY GOD! NOW I REMEMBER! I FUCKED NARUTO-KUN LAST NIGHT AND IT WAS AMAZING!' She exclaimed inside her head as she began remembering the amazing sex they had last night.

She noticed he was still out like a light and her alarm clock read 8:03 am. She looked down towards his feet and noticed that he had a nice case of morning wood. She smirked a little and decided to have a little morning fun before getting ready for the exams since it would take place in just under 4 hours.

Very carefully Shion grabbed the sheets and slowly pulled them off of Naruto exposing his rocket of a cock. Seeing it once more Shion began to drool and her mind went racing thinking back to last night causing her to get worked up a little and get wet. Shion spit in her hand first and began to lightly stroke Naruto and gauge his reaction. Seeing him not even move gave her all the encouragement she needed as she slipped his head in her mouth and slowly began bobbing on his behemoth. She made sure to constantly look up to Naruto to see his reaction and she was amazed at how deep of a sleep he was in.

'Well here goes nothing.' She thought as she deepthroated him and began to gag a little forcing up more spit making his cock shine. She also made sure to give his balls attention and began sucking on them while still stroking Naruto. Still nothing happened to Naruto and she was floored by this. 'I would've figured that any guy would wake up from a blowjob and getting their balls sucked.'

Seeing him still hard and reaching down to feel herself, she knew it was time. She carefully turned around from Naruto and backed up until she felt his rod split her ass cheeks. "Showtime." She whispered as she reached back to grab his cock and soon sunk on it.

Shion used all her willpower not to moan feeling him split her back open, a night after getting her pussy abused. All she let out was a little whimpered that she covered with her hand. Slowly after getting adjusted she rocked forward until just the head was left inside and then sank back down. Once she got the rhythm of it she began going faster and faster until it looked like it was only her big ass moving. She kept up the pace and looked back to see that Naruto was beginning to moan lightly and picked up the intensity of her twerking, slamming down hard on his cock. The sound of their skin smacking soon woke up Naruto who, just like Shion earlier when she woke up, was a little disoriented until he saw the big ass in front of him going to town on his cock.

'She probably doesn't know I'm awake.' Naruto thought seeing how lost into the ride Shion was giving herself.

"Oh, fuck I'm gonna cum!" She moaned out and just like that she came and fell forward. Naruto took his chance seeing her fall off his cock and quickly straddled her ass and slammed right back into her. "OH FUCK!" Shion yelled and looked back to see Naruto fully awake and horny as hell.

"Well good morning to you too stud." Shion said smiling as Naruto bent down while still pounding her and they shared a tender kiss.

"Did you sleep well Shion-chan?" Naruto asked acting like they were doing nothing.

"Yes baby, I slept really well. Now fuck me so we can go get food!" She said as Naruto went into overdrive and started slamming into Shion as fast, hard and deep as he could forcing her to moan and scream as loud as she could while gripping the sheets and even reaching back to spread her ass cheeks so he could hit her deep.

"THAT'S IT BABY DON'T STOP! DON'T YOU DARE FUCKING STOP! YOU BETTER PUT ANOTHER FUCKING LOAD OF YOUR DELICIOUS CUM IN MY PUSSY YOU HEAR ME!" She yelled out and soon Naruto began smacking her ass turning it red. "YEAH SMACK MY ASS! I BET YOU LIKE SEEING IT JIGGLE WHEN YOU SMACK IT DON'T YOU!" She screamed as Naruto smacked it even harder.

"I'm so fucking close!" Shion squealed gripping the sheets tighter.

"Me too! I'm almost- take it! take my fucking cum!" Naruto yelled as he pushed in as deep as he could forcing Shion to cum once more right before Naruto dumped his load into her.

"OH, FUCK BABY! I FEEL IT, I CAN FEEL YOUR CUM! IT'S SO FUCKING WARM NARUTO!"

Soon the two chunin hopefuls stopped climaxing and just stayed in their positions. "Fuck you're an animal Naruto. I don't know what I'm gonna do without you." Shion panted

"You're just as good Shion. I may have to visit you often. How does that sound?" He asked as he pulled out and watched as Shion's lower lips immediately closed keeping in his potent sperm.

"I'd love that." She replied smiling as she slowly got up and kissed Naruto again.

 **LEMON ENDS**

Soon the two were getting dressed in a hurry as they saw that the clock read 9:27am. "So Shion, I've got a question." Naruto said pulling his shirt over him.

"Yeah? What's up?" She responded smiling as she put her fishnet tank top on.

"I am your first?"

Shion blushed a little as she figured he'd ask the question, but she didn't expect it so soon. "Yes Naruto-kun, you're my first. And you were fantastic, couldn't have picked a better partner. You knew exactly what to do to get me going and to make me cum easily and hard." Shion said walking up to him and reaching one hand to the back of his head and kissing him.

"So, was I your first?" She asked

Naruto looked away and scratched his head. "I'm sorry Shion, but you're my second." He said

"Oh, so who's the lucky girl that took your virginity?" She asked disappointedly.

"I wouldn't exactly call her a girl. She's more like a woman. Older than us, very mature, very strong. She actually lives here in Konoha." Naruto said trying not to say it.

"YOU WERE RAPED!" Shion exclaimed

"Wh-what! No, I wasn't raped! It was completely consensual. She just happened to be older than me." He said

"Oh, thank kami. I would've flipped my shit if I knew some hag raped you. But anyways who is it?" She continued

"Tsunade Senju." He said and Shion couldn't help but drop her jaw. "Ts-Ts-TSUNADE SENJU! YOU MEAN **THE** TSUNADE SENJU!" She screamed in disbelief

"Yeah, I'm the reason she's back here in Konoha. It was apart of a deal. I won, and she came back to keep tabs on things for me."

"And what was this deal?"

"Wellllll, it was more of a bet than anything." Naruto said dragging out the first word.

"Spill it." Shion said

"Whoever came the most would lose. She lost, and her end of the deal was to come back and keep tabs on things in Konoha and occasionally I'd check up on her since she's pregnant." Naruto explained but didn't mean to say the last part.

"YOU GOT TSUNADE PREGNANT!"

"Yeah, but everything will be alright Shion. I don't mind sharing if you don't." He said hoping it would go better this time around.

Shion thought it over really hard and came to her conclusion. "Fine, I'll share."

"Yes!"

"Under a few conditions. Number 1: You and I will be married first. Number 2: I will get pregnant next. Number 3: If you want any other girl I must approve. You think you can handle that?" Shion asked sternly.

"No problem!" Naruto said beaming a huge grin.

"Good now get dressed, the second round is gonna begin soon." She said finishing getting dressed before swaying her hips to go leave and get food.

Naruto caught this and without her seeing him move, he smacked her ass causing her to stiffen up and turn red as she looked back and saw Naruto right behind her with his arms wrapped around her stomach. "Keep teasing me like that and we'll both miss the exams." Naruto whispered in her ear in a way that made her shiver and her knees buckle.

"Wanna make a bet?" Shion asked looking back seductively.

"You're on." Naruto said

"Good. If my team beats you to the tower in the center of the forest, I get to do whatever I want with you next time we sleep with each other." She said

"And what if my team win?" He asked

"Well on the off chance your team beats mine there." She started as she turned to face him and pulled his head down a little and whispered something to him that made his eyes get huge.

"Oh, you're so gonna fucking lose, Shion-chan." Naruto said before kissing her once more while grabbing her ass. Shion melted into his kiss reaching her arms up and around his head. They broke the kiss smiling at each other lovingly. "I love you Naruto/Shion." They said to each other and making them smile even harder. "See ya there Shion-chan." Naruto said backing up but Shion had other ideas as quickly got her back to his chest and began grinding her plump ass into his crotch and giggled seeing his reaction.

Naruto was holding back from just tearing her clothes off and saying fuck the exams, but he held it together. He quickly spun her around kiss her with fire before spinning her back around and smacking her ass hard and then he disappeared. Shion was left in her room blushing and wet.

Naruto was jumping to meet his teammates, while Shion did the same. They both met their teams quickly and took off to the exam site. Naruto and the Jinchuriki made it first followed by the Rookie 12 and then Shion's team. Every other team came after them.

Anko gave the directions to the genin explaining about getting both a "Heaven" and "Earth" scroll to make it into the tower before 7 days expire.

With that each genin filled out a form that said their village and families wouldn't come after Konoha for their shinobi dying in the exams. Once all the forms were filled out every team sent one person to get a scroll.

Naruto ended up with an "Earth" scroll, while Shion got the one he needs to enter the tower, the "Heaven" scroll. Naruto smirked knowing that they were gonna go after each other to get the scroll and win their little bet.

'Sorry Shion-chan but I ain't losing to you today.' Naruto thought and Shion thought the same thing about Naruto.

"Well Han, Roshi. It's time." Naruto said as they stood in front of gate 22.

"Let's show 'em what we got." Shion said

 **Well that's where I'm gonna end the chapter. This one was really easy to do since I really wanted to get a lemon with Shion and Naruto. Now in case you don't know, Shion Hatake is an OC. You can look her up to see what she looks like.**

 **Anyways I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter which is like 65% lemon material. Well as always REVIEW, Favorite and Follow myself and the story for more updates.**

 **Thanks for reading and making it this far.**

 **Now if you made it this far, drop a name of a girl you'd like to see Naruto have a lemon scene with and what type of sexual activities they would do. Of course, put this in the REVIEW section.**


End file.
